Isabel
by Wouwie
Summary: Chapter 23 up. Took me a long while, but I hope it's worth the waiting. Read & review please *Chapter 10 contains R-stuff, so if you're underage you know what to do....*
1. About a girl

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
About a girl  
  
  
  
Isabel could hear soft voices whisper around her, but she couldn't open her eyes to see who was talking. She knew the voices were familiar, but they were not making any kind of sense. They kept talking about where she had come from, as if they didn't know her.  
  
"I'm telling you, Albus, she just appeared out of no where".  
  
Isabel was beginning to open her eyes.  
  
"Wait, I think she is waking up."  
  
"Where am I? What's going on?" Isabel groaned. Her head hurt quite a bit. She couldn't remember how she got here.  
  
"Hello dear, I'm Professor Dumbledore. Can you tell me what your name is?"  
  
"Isabel"  
  
"Well, Isabel, can you tell us what happened?'  
  
"I don't know Sir. I really don't know what's going on. I can only tell you my head hurts quite a bit."  
  
"We've found you at the bottom of the stairs, you were unconscious. And we also have found this. I suppose it is yours?" He held up the pieces of a broken time-turner.  
  
"I really don't know, Sir. I haven't the slightest idea.".  
  
"I think you've had an accident with the time-turner. Because you've got struck on your head, your memory is erased. I hope it is temporary, but we can't do anything as long as you can't remember where you came from."  
  
"What are we going to do with her, Professor?" A man with shoulder-length black hair stepped forth and came in her view. She also noticed an older woman with her brown hair in a tight bun.  
  
"Well, since she is here, she might as well stay here in some of her own quarters and take part in the lessons. I think she is about seventeen years old, so we shall place her in the seventh year. But she has got to be sorted in a House. Please, Minerva, would you be so kind to get the Sorting Hat?"  
  
The woman took a very ragged old hat and gave it to Professor Dumbledore. He placed the hat gently on top of Isabel's head. It easily covered her eyes and ears.  
  
"So, what have we got here? A new student, eh? I have the strange feeling you have been sorted before, but I do not know of it. Your mind clearly states you have been sorted into Gryffindor already, but I think you would do quite a good job in Slytherin. But it better be GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
"Well, Minerva, Severus, you've heard what the Sorting Hat just said. Tomorrow she will meet her new class. I think it is better for her that she stays tonight with you, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I agree Albus, and Severus, maybe you could make her a Sleeping Potion? Come on child, let's go. You've had enough for one day".  
  
"Goodnight Isabel and don't you worry, I do hope your stay here will be temporary, but for now we try to make thinks just as comfortable as possible for you."  
  
Isabel nodded. "Goodnight Professor".  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Professor McGonagall and Isabel, Professor Dumbledore fell down in his chair. "Sooner or later this had to happen, Severus" he said. "We can only hope that she will regain her memory soon. Then she can tell us where, or better, when she came from".  
  
***  
  
Professor McGonagall walked with Isabel through the corridors to her rooms. They were decorated in red and gold colours and Isabel felt immediately safe in her new surroundings.  
  
"Please, Isabel, feel free to use the bathroom. I have to talk to some one else, but when I come back I will bring you some food".  
  
"Thanks, Professor" said Isabel and she went in the bathroom. She really could use a hot bath.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the big couch in front of the fire, chatting about their visit to Hagrid that afternoon.  
  
"I always knew Hagrid was fond of dangerous creatures, but even I never thought that he might come up with one of those" Harry said.  
  
All three of them silenced at once when Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room. It was very unusual for her to visit. "Miss Granger, may I have a word please?"  
  
Hermione stood up and followed the Professor.  
  
"As you are the Head Girl, I have to tell you something. A few hours ago we've found a girl at the foot of the stairs near the dungeons. At that time she was unconscious. She was clutching a time-turner, so we think she had an accident with it. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember where or when she came from. She doesn't remember anything, only that her name is Isabel. She's been sorted in Gryffindor and she is about your age, so she will be in your class. I trust you to make her stay here as nice as possible ".  
  
Hermione had listened to her Professor without interrupting her, but she had a lot of questions. "Professor."she began, but stopped when Professor McGonagall raised her hand. "This is all I can tell you, Miss Granger. We don't have any more information. Please come to my room tomorrow before breakfast so I can introduce Isabel. Goodnight miss Granger". With these words Professor McGonagall left the room and left Hermione behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron. Hermione explained what the Professor had told her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed" she yawned and stood up. As she walked the steps up to her room she had to admit that she was very curious about the girl.  
  
But she wasn't the only one. "I hope she is pretty" "I hope she is good at Quidditch" "Well, let's hope she's pretty AND good at Quidditch"  
  
Hermione sighed. Boys.. What to do with them? 


	2. Welcome, Isabel

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 Welcome, Isabel  
  
A ray of golden sunlight woke Isabel the next morning. She opened her eyes and the first moments she didn't realise where she was. But then the events of the night before came back to her and piece by piece she remembered.  
  
She stepped out of her bed and went to the bathroom. From the other room she heard a light snoring, professor McGonagall was still asleep. She got dressed and decided to go for a walk through the corridors. Maybe when she saw something familiar she would regain her memory.  
  
It was still early in the morning, there was no one in the corridors. She walked around without knowing where to know, but then she remembered she could go to the library. Without hesitation she walked to the library and opened the large oaken door. She stepped inside and walked slowly along the bookcases. Professor McGonagall had told her last night about a book called 'Hogwarts, a History' and she was anxious to read it. When she had found the book she settled at a table near the window and began to read. If she was lucky, she could read two or three chapters before going back to Professor McGonagall's room.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Hermione woke up the next morning she got dressed ant went downstairs. She had one more hour before she had to go to Professor McGonagall, and she really wanted to study before breakfast, so she rushed to the library.  
  
When she came in she saw her immediately. A pretty black-haired girl sat reading at the table near the window. 'I've never seen her before, so she's got to be Isabel' she thought. She went over to the table and tapped the girl softly on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Isabel?"  
  
The girl looked up from her book and Hermione looked into a pair of black eyes. "Yes, I am. And you are.?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. We're supposed to meet at Professor McGonagall's within an hour."  
  
Isabel looked at Hermione. "Yes, that's right. I couldn't sleep anymore so I went here to read a bit. I like the library early in the morning when no one else is around."  
  
"But. how did you knew the library was here if you can't remember a thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think I just knew" Isabel shrugged and closed her book.  
  
"Please Hermoine, do tell me something about you and your friends. Professor McGonagall already told me you are all very nice, so I'm really looking forward to meet everyone".  
  
"You know what? We go to Professor McGonagall and tell her that we've already met. Then we go to our Common Room and I will introduce you to my friends. After that we can go and eat breakfast, OK?"  
  
"Well, that sounds great. I really like to see your Common room and I'm really hungry, so breakfast is also a very good plan. Let's go", and she stood up from her chair.  
  
As they went through the corridors Hermoine told Isabel that she also loved to be in the library when no one was around.  
  
"Well, maybe we can go and study together, that would be nice".  
  
Hermione nodded. It was the first time she met someone who was as fond of books as she was.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they stepped inside the Common Room everybody silenced. Harry and Ron had already told them about Isabel and they were more then curious to meet her. It was quite unusual that a student appeared when the term was halfway.  
  
"Well, Isabel, I want you to meet Ron and Harry, they are my best friends. And that's Neville, avoid sitting next to him at Potions, and Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati. Everybody, this is Isabel.".  
  
Isabel shook each of their hands and tried hard to remember their names.  
  
"I think it's time to have breakfast, I'm really starving".  
  
Together they went to the Great Hall. Isabel took place between Hermione and Neville, Harry and Ron were sitting across the table.  
  
While they were eating Hermione explained about their timetable. "First we have Potions, from professor Snape and then we have Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Watch out for Snape Isabel, he is a real bastard," said Ron. "His foul moods are widely known".  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. He had refused to take his eyes away from Isabel, and every time she looked at him he began to flush furiously.  
  
Ron had noticed this and couldn't help to tease his friend a little. "Well, as I might say, she is really pretty, now we only have to find out if she's good at Quidditch".  
  
Hearing these words Harry flushed deeper red and Ron silently laughed. It was the first time since Harry's crush on Cho Chang that he saw his friend like this.  
  
"Eat your breakfast and shut up, Ron."  
  
Hermione heard Harry's last sentence. "Yeah, hurry up Ron, we'd better go to the dungeons, it's almost time four our first lesson".  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were seated in the dungeons in the utmost silence. Professor Snape still wasn't there, but if he heard noise in the classroom, he would immediately deduct points from Gryffindor. All the Slytherins were curiously gazing at Isabel, who was seated next to Hermione.  
  
Draco Malfoy glanced at the door to be sure professor Snape wouldn't come in at that moment and positioned himself in front of Hermione's and Isabel's table. "Well, is this a new Mudblood friend, Hermione? Or is it family, you two look pretty much."  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence because that moment Professor Snape walked in, his robes swirled after him. He ignored Malfoy completely.  
  
"Open your books at page 184. We'll be doing the very complicated Polyjuice potion today." Hermione's eyes met Harry's and Ron's. Duh !!!  
  
"But first, who can tell me what the exact ingredients of this potion are?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air bur Snape preferred to ignore it.  
  
"You!!!" he said and pointed his finger at Isabel.  
  
Everybody hold his or her breath. This was a tricky one !!!  
  
But Isabel looked Snape right in his eyes as she answered: " Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a Bicorn, shredded skin of a Boomslang and of course a bit of whoever you want to change into".  
  
"Correct, miss.. Eh.. Isabel, what a pity the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, you would have done a very good job in Slytherin. If I was in a good mood I could even give you points for that. Lucky for me, I'm not in a good mood."  
  
The Slytherins sniggered at his words and looked venomously at the Gryffindors.  
  
The lesson continued, but Hermione couldn't push away the jolt of excitement in her stomach. It seems that Isabel was her equal. They might get along perfectly well !!!  
  
***  
  
The next lessons, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts were also very surprising. Indeed, Isabel appears to be Hermione's equal in all the subjects.  
  
They also noticed she was very helpful. She managed to do her own work and help  
  
Neville with his Potions-essay.  
  
Later that night, just before they went to bed, Hermione remembered to tell Isabel about their next Hogsmeade-weekend. "You've got to ask Professor McGonagall permission, it's really cool, I bet you like it."  
  
'It'll be the first thing I do tomorrow morning" promised Isabel and went to her dormitory. As a Head Girl Hermione had her own room, so Isabel had a four-poster bed in the girls-dorm.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, and thank you very much for such a pleasant first day".  
  
"You're welcome, Isabel. I already love to have you here around". 


	3. Hogsmeade and a mugglegame

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hogsmeade and a muggle-game  
  
  
  
"Come on Isabel, hurry up, the boys are already waiting for us".  
  
"Hermoine, please help me, what should I wear, this red sweater or this blue one ?"  
  
"Well, I think the blue one. But who cares anyway ? Come one, we've got to go."  
  
"I hope Harry does" Isabel sighed and pulled on the dark-blue sweater.  
  
Hermione was already at he door, but when she heard Isabels words, she turned around and walked back to her friend. "You really like him, don't you ?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I don't hope it's too obvious. I don't want everybody to notice I like him, but I like it when he knows, eh. you know what I mean ?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. But why don't you tell him that you like him ? I'm sure he's happy to hear that. He blushes every time when he sees you" Hermoine laughed.  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea. What will happen when I get my memory back ? They'll sent me back where I came from, so I think it is better to leave it this way".  
  
Hermoine nodded. Isabel was right. It would only cause a lot of grief and no one would get better of that.  
  
Isabel walked to the door. "Well, come on then. Don't keep them waiting Hermione, you know they don't like that" she said and ran downstairs, laughing, when she saw Hermoines would-be angry face.  
  
*** In the meantime Harry and Ron were indeed waiting for the girls. They were very excited about their Hogsmeade-trip, because they had loads to buy at the Quidditch-shop. They both looked upwards when they heard Isabel and Hermione run down the stairs.  
  
"There they are, at last. We stood here more than an hour waiting for you" overdid Ron as they came downstairs.  
  
"But it was word the waiting " Harry whispered and his eyes never left Isabel. She looked amazing in her blue sweater.  
  
"Why don't you tell her so ? You really like her, don't you ?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do, but I'm afraid that .."  
  
"Don't. Just go for it. I think she's not the kind of girl who would laugh in your face when you tell her."  
  
Harry sighed. Ron was right, maybe he should tell her. But not today, maybe another time when they were together, alone. He noticed that the girls were walking more than 25 yards ahead them.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we've got to keep them up, otherwise they are already in Hogsmeade when we are only halfway"  
  
***  
  
As always on Hogsmeade-weekends, it was very crowded at the Three Broomsticks. They were very thirsty from their walk, it was already very warm at it would become much warmer, so they tried to get a table when Ron purchased their drinks.  
  
"Where do you want go, Isabel ? I really think you would like Zonko's, it's the jokeshop. They have loads of good stuff. And, oh, don't forget Honeydukes, I really have to go there, too, because I'm almost running out of Sugar Quills."  
  
"I think we should go there first, because I also want to spend some time in the bookshop and you want to go to the Quidditch-shop, right ?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron nodded. They left their table and went outside, right into the crowd for Honeydukes' store. When it was their turn, they bought loads of candy, brownies and pastries.  
  
"Maybe we could have a picknick on our way back" said Hermione enthousiastically. "Wait, I'll buy also something to drink" and she went to get some Butterbeers.  
  
As the boys wanted to go to the Quidditch-shop, they seperated and agreed to meet in an hour at the end of the village.  
  
"I've heard they opened a new shop in the village, one which sells all kind of Muggle-stuff. Do you mind if we take a look over there before we go to the bookshop? Here it is, it's called 'The Pedlar', come on, let's take a look", and they went inside.  
  
Both of them were very excited about the stuff which was sold, and Hermione couldn't resist to buy a set of badminton-rackets. "It's really a nice game, I'll explain later, after the picknick", and they went outside. The next stop was the bookshop.  
  
"I hope they have that book which I ordered" said Hermione as they stepped inside.  
  
It was less crowded in here, but non the less they had to wait a while before someone could help them, so they looked a little about. They had some very interesting books, and both Hermione and Isabel had a pleasant time reading while they had to wait.  
  
When the witch finally had time to help them, it was almost an hour later, so they had to run for their meeting with Harry and Ron. The four of them walked easily back to the castle, happily chatting.  
  
As they were back at Hogwarts'grounds, they sat down in the grass and unpacked the food and drinks. After a while Hermione became restless, and asked "Who's in for a game of badminton?" Isabel stood immediately up and whiped the grass from her jeans.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione, I'll beat your ass up"  
  
"Duh ! I don't think so. I am the Badminton-Queen of the Muggle-world" Hermione yelled and grabbed one of the rackets.  
  
"Well, we'd better do it the first time without the rules. You have to hit the shuttle with your racket and strike it to me, and I'll strike it back, and so on an on. If you miss the shuttle, the other one will earn one point. Got it ? O.k, let's play then"  
  
Both of them were very fanatical, so they didn't lost sight of the shuttle and were not aware of a figure in a dark cloak, who walked nearby on the sandy road.  
  
"Take this one" said Isabel ans she struck the shuttle as hard as she could"  
  
"O no, you can't beat me girl"said Hermione and runned backwarts to catch the shuttle with her racket.  
  
"Hermione, watch out !!!" the boys cried, but it was too late. Before she could turn herself around, she bumped into the man and both of them tumbled in the grass. Hermione fell right onto the man's chest and he pushed her away, stood up and whiped his robes.  
  
"What the hell were you doing ? Can't you watch were you go, you stupid girl !!!"  
  
Hermoine recognised the voice immediately. She gasped and took a frightened look upwards. She stared right into the black eyes of a very angry and vicious potions master.  
  
'Bloody hell, why does something like that always happens to me' she thought and raised herself from the ground.  
  
At that moment Professor Snape recognised the girl in fromt of him. "I could've known, Miss, Granger. Of course it is you. Only a muggleborn like you could come up with such a stupid game and running like an idiot after ..this" and he held up the now very damaged shuttle.  
  
"Please, Professor, it wasn't het fault. It was me who made her run like that, i was the one hitting that stupid thing to hard".  
  
"Silence !!! I will not tolerate behaviour like this. I will deduct fifty points from Gryffindor and you have a detention at eight o'clock, Miss Granger. I'll learn you to behave", and with these words he turned around and walked back in the direction of the castle.  
  
"The bastard, he knows bloody well you didn't do that on purpose. Who wants to be that close to him anyway" said Ron as he tried to comfort Hermione.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it could've been worse. Imagine the punishment if I really damaged him" she said.  
  
"I don't want to play badminton anymore. Come on, let's go back to the castle. We've got a few more hours before it is eight o'clock and I want to spend that time pleasantly. Merlin knows what I have to do for detention ". 


	4. Detention

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Detention  
  
  
  
Exactly at eight o 'clock that evening Hermione walked into the dungeon. "Professor Snape?" she called out. He didn't answer, the dungeon was empty.  
  
She put her bag on the floor, pulled out a book and began to read, thinking he was in his office or something.  
  
She was totally lost in the book, so she didn't hear Professor Snape come in. He came from his private room and stood in the door-opening without announcing his presence. She reminded him of himself when he was about her age. He had also spend a lot of time in the library, absorbing the knowledge. But there was one big difference between the two of them: she had friends.  
  
She had Potter and that Weasley-guy and now there was also Isabel to pull her out of her isolation to make fun with her. He had had no one. He had to admit that it was a great deal of jealousy that he'd acted like a furious prick this afternoon.  
  
When he was outside for a little walk, he had heard their laughing voices and he was curious what they were doing. So he changed his route and decided to take another path that was leading to the big lawn where the four of them were playing a game.  
  
He didn't know the game, he suggested it was a muggle-game. Hermione was playing with Isabel, and for the first time he saw the similarity between those two girls. Not only was Isabel just as smart as Hermione was, they were also looking very much the same. If you didn't knew better, you'd think they were sisters. He was so absorbed by his thoughts, that he didn't notice Hermione running backwards. . He saw her just before she fell over him, but it was too late ; they had tumbled in the grass and he had felt like a complete fool.  
  
He sighed deep. It was a few weeks ago when he'd noticed for the first time what an extrordinary beautiful young woman she had become. Her hair was now waist-length and she had the right curves on the right places. He skin was lightly tanned and she had the face of an angel. Beautiful deep- brown eyes and a sensuous mouth. Soon she would turn many boys' head, but, to think of it, she did that already.  
  
He cleared his troath. Hermione jumped up, she was totally absorbed by the book, which she closed immediately.  
  
"Good evening, Professor" she said and stood up. "What do you want me to do for detention?"  
  
"Well, Madam Pomfey asked me to prepare some bottles of anti-flue-potion, but I really don't have time to make them. Prepare some for about twelve bottles, and when you're done, you can go."  
  
Hermione nodded. She could make that potion with her eyes closed, it was easy to prepare, but the smell was incredible.  
  
"You can find the ingedients on the table over there".  
  
Hermoine walked over to the table and began to prepare he ingedients. As she was busy with the Fwooper-feathers, she took a glance at the professor's desk.  
  
He was busy correcting essays, and his long, black hair fell in strands along his face. He muttered some nasty words as he marked the errors. "What the hell .. You've got to think he knew better after six years". Hermione smiled. She couldn't imagine he was that bad. 'He 's got to have a sensitive site' she thought as she went on with the potion.  
  
She looked in the couldron. Perfect. The potion had a dark-purple colour and had only to cool of for about ten minutes. Then she could bottle it at clean everything up. After that she was free to go. She had promised her friends that she would be back as soon as possible.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but I'm finished with the potion" she said as she put the last cork in the bottle. He didn't answer her, so she turned herself to face him. He wasn't correcting essays anymore, instead he leaned against the chair with his head backwards. His pale face had become even paler and his eyes were closed as if he was in pain.  
  
Hermione saw he was perspiring and without hesitation she ran to his desk. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and asked "Professor, can you hear me ?" He nodded.  
  
"Can you talk to me?"  
  
He whimpered in pain and Hermione decided to call for professor Dumbledore. She summoned a house-elf, normally she was against it, but this was an emergency, and told him to get Professor Dumbledore. In the meanwhile she was trying to comfort her Professor, who groaned in pain. She saw he was clutching his stomach, and for a second she was afraid that somebody had tried to poison him.  
  
A few minutes later, hours in Hermione's opinion, Professor Dumbledore appeared out of the fireplace, his face very worried. He stepped to Professor Snape, who was uncunsious by then.  
  
"Can you tell me what had happened, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, one minute he was correcting essays at his desk and everything seemed very normal, and a few minutes later he was like this. I don't know what happened Professor, but - you won't thinks that he's poisoned, would you ?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore took a better look at his potions master. "No, he's not poisoned, but I think we should bring him immediately to the hospital- wing."  
  
As he said this, he levitated Professor Snape from the ground and brought him to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, I think I know what is wrong with him" she said as she examened him. "I think he has got an appendictis. We have to remove his appendix immediately"  
  
"Miss Granger, thank you very much for your help, I think Professor Snape would be very thankful if he knew you called for help. But now it is time for you to go to your Common Room".  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Are you going to do the operation now?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes dear, I suppose we would lose a lot of time bringing him to St. Mungo's, and the operation is quite simple, I've done it a hundred of times" she assured Hermione.  
  
'The poor girl. She's very anxcious about him' she thought as she saw Hermiones worried face.  
  
"You know what, when the operation is over, I will owl you how he is, O.K?"  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you very much. Then I will go to my friends now, goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione, and thanks again"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please, don't be angry when I make mistakes. English is not my mother- language and although I think I manage quite well, I realise that the grammar isn't always correct. If you think it is very disturbing, please review and I will change it !!! Thank you. 


	5. A visit to the hospital wing

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 A visit to the hospital wing  
  
It was nearly half past nine when Hermione got back in the Common Room. Harry, Ron and Isabel were seated in a sofa near the fire.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, we've not been expecting you back this soon." They saw Hermione's pale face. Isabel jumped from the couch and pulled Hermione in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione? Was it that bad "?  
  
"No, it's something else" sobbed Hermione and she told what had happened.  
  
"Good for him, the nasty git " said Ron angry. "Chickens come home to roost. Anyway, it's no big deal to let your appendix have removed".  
  
Harry saw it was great deal to Hermione. "Don't worry, Hermione, he's in good hands and with Madam Pomfrey's care he'll be better soon, so he can be as nasty as ever."  
  
Hermione succeeded to produce a little smile. "Thanks Harry, I think you're right. But it really scared me to death. I thought for a moment that someone had tried to poison him."  
  
"Well, that's not a bad idea after all. We've got to try that next time, Harry" joked Ron.  
  
"Ron !!! Shut up for once, O.K. ? I really don't feel any better when you say things like this. By the way, Madam Pomfrey promised me to owl me when the operation is over. I think I go vist him tomorrow as the lessons are over".  
  
"I come with you if you like, Hermoine"  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate that, Isabel".  
  
***  
  
And so they went to the hospital wing after class to see their Professor. The potions-lessons of that day were cancelled, but Professor Dumbledore had decided to teach Potions from tomorrow until Professor Snape was recovered.  
  
Isabel knocked softly on the door. As there came no reply, she pushed the door open and they stepped inside. There was only one bed occupied and when they came closer, they saw their Professor was asleep. He was as pale as ever, but he seemed not to be in pain anymore.  
  
"There you are" said Madam Pomfrey as she walked in. "I already expected you"  
  
"How is he ?"  
  
"He awakened this morning very early from the anaesthesia-spell, he didn't remember how he came here. He could remember he was in an awful pain yesterday, but he remembers nothing about you and Professor Dumbledore bringing him here."  
  
"Well, I think that's because he'd got unconcious before Professor Dumbledore came. Anyway, wish him a soon recovery and maybe we come back to visit him later."  
  
***  
  
Every night after dinner Hermione and Isabel hurried to the library to study. As they walked through the corridors, they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around, they saw both Harry and Ron running towards them.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, we come with you".  
  
Hermione looked curiously at them. "Why on earth would you." but she stopped in midsentence when she cought the warning look in Ron's eyes.  
  
The four of them took place at the same table Hermione and Isabel occupy every morning and after a while Ron said to Hermione: "'Mione, would you mind to help me looking after the book which I need for my essay about Kneazles ?" Hermione had understood and stood up.  
  
"Of course Ron". They left Harry and Isabel at the table.  
  
Harry cleared his throath and said: "Isabel, I was wondering if you like Quidditch games ?'' Isabel nodded. "Well then, would you like to, eh., would you care to, eh..what I want to ask you is .."  
  
"I love to Harry" said Isabel "Hermione already told me you are the Seeker for the Gryffindor-team".  
  
"She did ?"  
  
"Yes, we've already planned to watch your training tomorrow night. She told me you're a very good Seeker, so I'm very anxious".  
  
"Thank you very much, now I have a reason to show the best I can " said Harry and for the first time he dared to watch het in the eyes.  
  
Isabel smiled. She really liked Harry, he was a very nice guy.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think we can go back now?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron peered around the corner of the bookcase. "Well, I think he already asked her, in view of the satisfied grin on his face".  
  
They both walked back to the table.  
  
"Well, did you manage to get the book?"  
  
"What book?"  
  
"About the Kneazles?"  
  
Ron and Hermoine looked at each other. Damn !  
  
Both Isabel and Harry laughed. They were very pleased that they had such good friends who understood perfectly well when to leave them alone.  
  
"Just joking. What do you think about a little late-night visit to Hagrid ? I think the invisibility cloak could cover the four of us."  
  
"No thanks" said Hermione, "I think I'll go to the hospital-wing. Maybe the professor is awake now."  
  
"You come with us, right Isabel?"  
  
Isabel looked as if she didn't know to choose. She had promised Hermione to visit Professor Snape, bu on the other hand, she liked the idea of a night- tim visit to Hagrid's better.  
  
"Go on, Isabel, you can go visit Hagrid, I really don't mind"  
  
"Thanks Hermoine, I promise I'll come next time"  
  
***  
  
Again Hermione made her way to the hospital-wing. She noticed professor Snape was awake now, so she cleared her throath and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello, Professor, I wanted to know if you are feeling better now ?"  
  
Professor Snape scowled at her. "I suppose that I should thank you for bringing me here"he said, but he didn't sound as in he meant it.  
  
"It was no big deal, Professor. I would have done it for everyone".  
  
"Great. And what do you want me to do now ? Give points to Gryffindor ? I'd rather be in pain again then give you points, you know ?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I - I didn't expect anything, Professor. I told you, I just came here to see if you're alright. But you are as cruel as ever, so I think you feel better already. Goodnight Professor"  
  
With these words Hermione turned and ran away, out of the hospital-wing. She felt tears sting in her eyes. Dammit !!! What had she expected, that he would thank her on his knees for bringing him there ? She should have known better.  
  
She ran up to the Gryffindor-tower and muttered "Bumblebee" to the Fat Lady, who opened the entrance immediately. Fortunately, her three friends were still in the Common Room, watching Neville try to catch his toad.  
  
"Hi, are you back already, Hermione? Will you come to Hagrid with us ?"  
  
"Sure, of course, I'd made it a quick visit, so I hoped I could catch you up" she lied. She wouldn't tell them he'd been nasty to her.  
  
***  
  
Professor Snape watched her leave and felt very miserable. Why had he acted like this ? He was thankful, because of her he didn't had to suffer the whole night. But why had he been so cruel ? Of course he wouldn't give Gryffindor points for this, but he could've said 'Thank you' to her, that wasn't very difficult, was it ?  
  
The truth was that Professor Snape was very confused. He had telt awkward since he'd felt Hermione wrap her arm around him. He knew that it was meant only to comfort him, but he had felt very safe then. He had to put his feelings away, it was very wrong to feel this way about a student.  
  
'Next time when she comes to visit me I will apologize for my behavour and thank her properly' he thought and dozed of.  
  
***  
  
But Hermione didn't visit him anymore. After a week Professor Snape was recovered and left the hospital wing. 


	6. Lovecouple

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Love-couple  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next evening Ron, Hermione and Isabel watched the Gryffindor-team train for the match of Sunday, the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match. Harry knew Isabel watched him from the stands, so as he promised, he did the best he could.  
  
"He's really good at it, Hermione" said Isabel as she watched Harry catching the Snitch for the third time in half an hour. Her cheeks were red from excitement and her eyes had a loving glance.  
  
After their training-session Harry went to his friends.  
  
"Did you like it ?" he asked Isabel and she nodded.  
  
"I think you're the greatest seeker, Harry. I'm sure you'll win Sunday's match".  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
'They would make a wonderful couple' Hermione thought as she watched them. 'If only Isabel was from our time'.  
  
"Do you like to make a little trip to the lake? It's very beautiful now the moon is full"  
  
"Of course, I'd like it."  
  
"O.K. then, hold me tight, we're off to go then. See you later guys" and the both of them waved to Hermione and Ron as they flew away.  
  
"Shall we go back to the Common Room ? It might take hours for them to come back."  
  
"O.K., the one who's first at the castle, wins" and immediately Hermione began to run towards the castle.  
  
When they arrived in their Common Room, both of them got out of breath. They decided to play a game of wizards-chess and wait for Harry and Isabel to return.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Harry and Isabel stormed into the Common Room. Only Hermione and Ron were there, the rest of the Gryffindors had went to bed.  
  
The first thing Hermione saw was that they were clutching hands. It looked like they were competiting who could produce the biggest smile, anyone could see that the both of them were very happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you, guys" said Hermione and she pulled her arms around Harry and Isabel.  
  
"We're happy too" giggled Isabel.  
  
The four of them chatted a little while before they decided it was bedtime. "Goodnight" wished Hermione as she went upstairs.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we should leave them alone" she said to Ron, who didn't made ready to go upstairs. "I think they don't need us right now".  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later Hermione heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in" she called, as she knew it was her friend.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm so in love, it's unbelievable" said Isabel as she sat down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"I know what I said to you last time about a relationship with Harry, but we'd talked about it and he said that we should love eachother as long as it takes."  
  
"You're right. It's only the two of you who can make such a decision. And I'm really happy for the both of you, you are perfect for each other."  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast eveybody seems to know that Harry Potter had a girlfriend. You couldn't keep a secret for long in this castle. Both Harry and Isabel were grinning all day long, they glanced at each other when possible and they even owled each other little love-letters.  
  
"If you didn't know better, you would think they are in love" said Ron.  
  
"Come on, Ron, don't you think it's now your turn to find yourself a girlfriend ?" joked Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, I don't even want to think about it. Don't even try to put me up with someone" he said with a warning look at Hermione.  
  
"Puh, I don't even know somebody who wants to date you, Ron" she said laughing and tried to get away as he tried to catch her.  
  
***  
  
Because a girlfriend wants to see her boyfriend all the time, Isabel watched every training-session from the stands of the Quidditch-playfield.  
  
One evening Hermione companied her. As the both of them were talking, Isabel's eyes never left Harry. They didn't saw Professor Snape walking from the castle in their direction. As he was nearby, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Good evening, Miss, Granger, Isabel"  
  
"Good evening, Professor"  
  
"Can I have a word with you, Miss Granger?"  
  
The training-session was finished. Harry walked in the direction of his girlfriend and the two of them went inside and left Hermione and Professor Snape alone.  
  
Hermione said nothing and stared at her shoes.  
  
"I want to apologize for my behavior, Miss Granger" he began. "I know it was really mean from me to behave like I did, I'm sorry. In fact, I'm really thankful that you were there, otherwise I had suffered the whole night".  
  
Hermione looked at her Professor in amazement. Did he really apologize to her ? Wonders will never cease, she thought.  
  
"Well, as I said, I won't give Gryffindor any house points, but I think I owe you. What to think of assisting me ? I've been asked to make a potion for the Ministry, it is very restricted. I think I could use some help"  
  
Hermione felt her stomach fill with excitement. Professor Snape was offering her an unique chance. She knew it was a privilege to work with him  
  
"I would love to assist you, Professor"  
  
"O.K. then. I expect you Saturday morning at half past nine in the dungeon. Please bring your dragon-leather gloves, Miss Granger."  
  
He stood up and left the stands, leaving Hermione behind. She sat there for a while, thinking about what he'd said. As it became colder, Hermione stood up and walked inside. She hoped it would be Saturday very soon. 


	7. Realisation

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Realisation  
  
As Saturday came, Hermione got more and more excited.  
  
A golden sunbeam peeked through the curtains in Hermione's bedroom. She woke with a big yawn and checked the time, almost eight o'clock. She had one hour and a half to get dressed and eat breakfast, so she decided to have a bath first.  
  
Because she was the Head Girl, she didn't only have her own bedroom, but had also a bathroom all for her. She put the tap on and the hot water filled the bathtub immediately. She was in the mood for a nice bath with some nice fumes, and she chose lilies for today's.  
  
She sat in the bath and tried to relax herself, but she was too tensed to do so. She knew she was good at potions, but last night she had a dream that she screwed up and she knew if she did, Professor Snape wouldn't forgive her.  
  
As she got dressed, she went downstairs to have some breakfast. Ron, Isabel and Harry were also in the Great Hall, making plans for that afternoon. She wished them a good morning and started to eat.  
  
"Really, Hermione, I can't see why you're so happy about assisting Professor Snape, and on a Saturday, for Merlin's sake !!!"  
  
"Ron, you don't have to see it, but it's really a good opportunity for me, and if I succeed, maybe he'll let me assist him more often".  
  
"Well, it's your own decision, but you've only got one day off for this week, and you study way too hard, so I'm a little concerned that you take too much on your shoulders".  
  
"I appreciate your worries, Ron, but they aren't necessary, I'm really capable to do this. But thanks for your concern".  
  
***  
  
She found herself humming a cheerful tune as she went down to the dungeon. As she stood in front of the door, she combed her hair with her fingers and pinched her cheeks to become red.  
  
Then, she knocked on the door  
  
"Come in" she heard Professor Snape and she stepped inside.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger, you're exactly on time. I need to re-read my notes, so maybe you could take a look at the list of ingredients and collect what we need from the cupboard over there. Do you like some coffee?"  
  
To Hermione's astonishment he'd said all this without his trademark-sneer. She nodded as she said, "Yes, please" and took the list of ingredients. She walked to the cupboard and noticed immediately that all the flasks and vials on the shelves were arranged perfectly. Just as she liked it. But she should have known; he was a perfectionist in any way, so why not in his private cupboard.  
  
'Would he arrange his clothes in his wardrobe also this neat?' a little voice asked and she blushed at her own thoughts.  
  
Quickly she got all the ingredients and put them on the table.  
  
"Here is your coffee, drink it now before it's cold, after that we begin to prepare the ingredients."  
  
He handed her the mug and their hands touched softly as she took it.  
  
"Maybe it's better when you read the notes before we begin"  
  
She began to read the notes and gave them back as she'd finished reading.  
  
"O.K, let's start by preparing the ingredients. If you cut the lacewings, I'll do the mandrake-roots."  
  
They worked in silence for more then an hour, but it was a pleasant silence. As Hermione was ready, she took a glance at her Professor from under her eyelashes. It was the first time she noticed that he was quite handsome.  
  
'He's got beautiful hands; long, slender fingers, even nails. What would it feel like if he touches me with those hands' she thought and at the same time she became aware of his staring eyes.  
  
"Eh. Miss Granger, the potion has to simmer a while. If you want to, you may come back later so we can finish it"  
  
"I'd rather stay here, Professor. Maybe you could tell me more about restricted potions?" she heard herself say.  
  
"That's fine, Miss Granger. It's really nice to teach such a brilliant mind"  
  
Now, THAT was a compliment, no doubt about that !!! Hermione blushed and stammered "Thank you, Professor Snape, but you know I really like it to learn. My parents usually compare me with a sponge, the way I soak the knowledge"  
  
Professor Snape began to laugh uncontrollably. It was like music to her ears.  
  
"You are really handsome when you look like this," she said and immediately she felt as if she could sink through the floor.  
  
He silenced at once.  
  
Hermione stood there, watching her shoes. She wasn't capable of looking at him, o no, she could never look at him again !!!  
  
"Do you really think so, Hermione?" he asked softly and she felt Goosebumps rise as he said here name. His hand took her chin and he forced her to look at him. "Do you?" he asked again and she could do nothing else then whisper "Yes, I do."  
  
As she said this, a little bit of the Gryffindor-courage came back and more fiercely she said "You should laugh more often, professor, it makes you look younger"  
  
"If I do, my students wouldn't recognise me anymore" he said as he still hold her chin.  
  
"But, if I may say, you don't look bad yourself either today, Miss Granger. And, now we are busy with complimenting each other, I've really enjoyed our co-operation today and I do hope we could do this again"  
  
Inwardly, Hermoine cheered.  
  
"I'd love to, Professor"  
  
"As we are here together, you can call me Severus, Hermione"  
  
"I'd love to, Severus"  
  
His hand left her chin.  
  
"How about a game of chess while we are waiting? I could tell you anytime you wish about those potions, but I'm more in the mood for beating you at a game of chess"  
  
"You can't beat me. I learnt from Ron, and as you know, he's the greatest chess-player at Hogwarts"  
  
"The Weasley-guy? I bet I would beat his ass even with my eyes closed. But, come on, I'll take the challenge"  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon, Hermione got back to the Common Room. She didn't notice her friends, who were playing a game of exploding snap.  
  
"Hello, earth to Hermione," said Harry and he looked at her in a rather suspicious way.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I asked.. Never mind. I already see that you've had a pleasant day. You look like you've had a whole birthday cake all for yourself".  
  
Isabel took a better look at her friend. She saw something new in Hermoine.  
  
Hermione smiled the sort of smiles only reserved for people who are in love.  
  
Could Hermione be in love? For she knew, she had spent the whole day in the dungeon, together with professor Snape.  
  
Immediately a warning-bell began to ring in Isabel's heads. Could it be possible that Hermione was in love with their professor? But that was ridiculous. Or wasn't it? As long as she knew Hermione, she'd thought Hermione was very mature for her age. And she also knew that her friend would fall in love only with a man who was her equal. And he was her equal, in many ways.  
  
As soon as the game of exploding snap was over, Isabel hurried to Hermione, who was in her room. She knocked on her door. "Come in" she heard her friend's voice.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed; her arms propped under her head.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione? You look so, so.. Happy"  
  
"I am happy, Isabel my dear, I am SO happy. Sev. - eh. Professor Snape was very positive about our co-operation and he offered me to be his assistant"  
  
"That's really good news, Hermione, but I think there's more"  
  
"Oh, Isabel, I never noticed before, but he's quite handsome. And he really drives me crazy when he smiles, and."  
  
"It seems to me you are in love, Hermione"  
  
Hermione sat up immediately. "No, I can't be, Isabel. He's my teacher. I - he could never.."  
  
"Relax, Hermione. You will graduate within a few months. Then you're no longer his student. For now, you only have to enjoy it. And besides, you don't have to do anything with this knowledge. Just enjoy it."  
  
"You won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
"I won't, it's out little secret" 


	8. A Quidditchgame and more

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oops, I'm sorry, after re-reading the last chapter I thought it wasn't very good. I know Snape is a little OOC, but I like him this way. I hope you like him too !!! And I hope you like the rest of my story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Quidditch-game and more  
  
That Sunday the whole school made theirselves up for the Quidditch-match, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry has played, and won, a lot of matches by now, but every game was still exciting and he was still nervous before each game.  
  
"Come on, you've got to eat something" said Isabel to her boyfriend. "You'll have to take care of yourself. If you don't eat something, you might fall off your broomstick."  
  
Harry laughed, but he took a piece of toast anyway. Isabel was right. One could play better with a full stomach.  
  
"Come on, hurry up, we've got to go to the stands. We want to have good places, don't we ?". Ron hopped nervous from one leg to another. Maybe he was more excited about the game then Harry was.  
  
Hermione and Isabel stood up. Isabel kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and wished him luck. "I'll catch this one especially for you" whispered Harry in her ear and Isabel started to blush.  
  
The three of them left Harry behind, he had to go to the changing-room with the other players. Isabel, Hermione and Ron went outside and got a good place with a good view in the stands. Fifteen minutes later most of the students were outside.  
  
The weather was lovely, not too hot anymore, but a nice temperature and a clear blue sky. Hagrid came to join them and twenty minutes later the players came outside.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her wistle and the game began. It was a very exciting game, not rough, like a game against the Slytherins, though the two teams were strong and played fair. Harry managed to get the snitch in the 56th minute and he held it up high in the air. He looked at Isabel and winked at her, as to say the snitch was for her.  
  
After the game Ron went off to congretulate Harry, and Isabel and Hermione were walking from the Quidditch-field to Hagrid's hut, were they were going to meet Harry and Ron and have a pleasant afternoon with Hagrid.  
  
They were chatting unceasing, so they didn't notice three figures following them, until one of them grabbed Hermiones arm and turned her around.  
  
"Well, well, what a coincidence we meet" said Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy" yelled Hermione angrily as she tried to escape from his grip.  
  
Malfoy ignored her and turned his attention to Isabel. "I heard you're Potter's girlfriend" he said to her "couldn't you get anyone better, like me for example ?"  
  
"Not in a thousand years, Malfoy" Isabel spit at him.  
  
"It was an example, Isabel, you don't think I would get involved with you ? Probably you are as much as a Mudblood as she is. Relatives, right ?"  
  
"Better a Mudblood then a Deatheater"  
  
"Those are your words"  
  
"I hate you, Malfoy, and for your information, Isabel and I are no relatives"  
  
"For a Mudblood you are very insolent, Granger, but I like that" Malfoy said and he pulled Hermione closer to him. "Come on, you should be glad that someone like me would care for you"  
  
Hermione tried to scream, but Draco had put his hand on her mouth. Isabel tried to run to her friend, but Crabbe and Goyle held her so she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Be nice to me, Granger, and I'll be nice to you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS" she heard a familiar voice and a second later Draco Malfoy fell on the ground, petrified. Hermione felt as if she was going to fall too, but two strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. She had never been more happy to see her potions master.  
  
"Let her go" said professor Snape to Crabbe and Goyle and instantly they loosened their grip on Isabel's arms.  
  
"Bring him to the hospital wing and go back to your dormitory, I'll deal with you later" he said and they nodded. The both of them lifted Malfoy (they were too stupid to levitate him to the castle) and went off.  
  
"Are you allright, miss Granger ?" he asked the girl, who was still in his arms  
  
"I think so, Professor" said Hermione and she gave a relieved sigh.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were on our way to Hagrid as they appeared out of nowhere" Isabel explained. "Malfoy insulted Hermoine and then tried to take advantage of her. Thanks to you he couldn't do anything, but if you weren't there.. I don't want to think about what could've happen".  
  
Hermione started to cry. She didn't want to, but she was so relieved that nothing had happened, she couldn't stop it. Professor Snape held her more tightly. "Hush, hush, Hermione, everything is O.K. now". He talked to he as if he talked to a little child, but it really comforted her.  
  
"Professor, can I ask you a question ?" Isabel asked. Snape nodded. "Do you think Hermione and I look alike ? It's the second time Malfoy told us, he thought we're relatives".  
  
Professor Snape looked from one girl to the other. "Well, he's go a point, I have to say. If one doesn't know better, they could think you're related" he stated. He still hadn't let go of Hermione, who wasn't complaining.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Harry out of breath. He and Ron had ran the whole way from the castle. "Why are you holding her?" he asked angrily. Snape realised he was still holding Hermione and pulled his arms away.  
  
"Your knights in armour are arrived, ladies. You'd better not let them go all by theirselves here, Potter, if I wasn't here to rescue them nasty things could have happened. But, if I believe, it's your way to fight when the battle is over, isn't it ?"  
  
Harry scowled at Snape, clutching his fists. "What's he talking about ?" he asked Isabel as Snape had turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
"Malfoy tried to rape Hermione, but Professor Snape rescued her" Isabel explained shortly and she glanced at Hermione, who was still looking in the direction where Snape had disappeared.  
  
"Let's go to Hagrid, I'm really thirsty now" said Isabel and she pushed Harry and Ron in the right direction.  
  
"Come on" she mouthed to Hermione. Hermione sighed deep and followed her friends. She resolved that she would go down to the dungeons later and thank Professor Snape properly.  
  
***  
  
Later that day Hermione indeed went to the dungeons. As the night before, she combed her hair with her fingers before she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" she heard him say and she stepped inside. Her jaw fell open in astonishment. Professor Snape wasn't wearing his usual black robes, but a nice pair of muggle-trousers and a very fashionable shirt.  
  
"What is it, miss Granger?" he asked. By the look of her face he could tell she liked his outfit and he was very pleased with it.  
  
"Ehhh, excuse me, Professor, what did you say?' Hermione asked as she tore her eyes from away.  
  
"How are you, miss Granger ?"  
  
"I am allright, Professor. I just came here to thank you. I realised I've forgotten."  
  
"That's O.K., Miss Granger. If you want to know, I sent Messrs Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to Professor Dumbledore, I think it's better to let him do the punishment. I took 100 point for each of them from Slytherin, but as I think of it, it could've been more."  
  
"Thanks, Professor. I really don't want to think about want could've happened when you weren't there".  
  
"Don't think of it, Hermione, it's no use. But, now you're here, can I tempt you in another game of chess ?" he changed the subject.  
  
"Of course you can, but you can't expect me to let you win, even not after what happened before".  
  
"I really don't need you let me win, I think I'll manage to win all by myself, thank you very much"  
  
"Don't count on it" 


	9. The Yule Ball

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
  
  
The weeks went by and nothing special happened. Harry and Isabel were still in love and Hermione went once in a while to the dungeons, helping Professor Snape with potion-making and playing games of chess.  
  
Winter came, and with it the cold and rain. The students were forced by the weather to stay inside the castle, which means no Quidditch-practice for Harry and his fellow-team-mates. They all became restless and bored.  
  
Only the announcement on the schoolboard from Professor Dumledore could them bring out of their tendium. Lavender and Parvati were the first ones who had read it. With red cheeks they came into the Common-room, very excited.  
  
"Have you already heard ? There is another Yule Ball coming up. The announcement is placed on the school-board where you can sign in also. We did that immediately" Lavender said and the two of them sat down in front of the fire, whispering and giggling about the Ball and what they should wair.  
  
"That sounds great, Hermione" said Isabel. "Shall we sign in too ?"  
  
"Of course we do, it's out last Christmas at Hogwarts, I planned to stay anyway"  
  
"Well" said Harry, "If you insist, I will also stay this year" and the four of them started to laugh. They all knew Harry never went back at Christmas to his uncle and aunt, he'd rather not go there in the summer-holidays as well, but he had to.  
  
They stood up and went to the Entrance Hall to sign in. Most of the students did, so it was very crowded. As it was their turn to put their names on the parchment, Hermione read that there was also an extra Hogsmeade-weekend arranged, so they could buy new dresses.  
  
"Look" she said to Isabel "We're lucky. I really need to have a new dress, I guess I don't fit in the one I bought last year".  
  
"O.K. then, next weekend we go shopping. I don't have a dress, anyway. And I still need a few more presents for Christmas".  
  
***  
  
And so it happened that Hermione and Isabel went to the tailor in Hogsmeade. Lucky for them not everyone needed new robes, so the shop wasn't very crowded that particular day.  
  
"Can I help you?" a nice young witch asked the girls.  
  
"Yes, please, we are looking for new robes for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts" Hermione said.  
  
Isabel had started to look into the range of clothes and picked up a beautiful dark-blue velvet dress with a nice short bolero-jacket.  
  
"Look at this, Hermione. Harry would love this one, don't you think ?"  
  
"I think he does indeed, come on, put it on then."  
  
Isabel went into the changing-room and a few minutes later she walked out. She looked like a real princess in that dress, which was perfect for her.  
  
"You really should take that one" said Hermione enthousiastically.  
  
"If you like it, I've got that dress in different colours" the saleswoman said. "dark-red, dark-green, ..."  
  
Hermione looked at her friend. "You don't mind, do you ?"  
  
Isabel waved her hand. "Of course not. I like the idea of us getting to the Ball in almost the same dress. If it is true that we look like eachother, we can act like we're sisters. Come on, try the green one, I think that one's best for you. And, besides, I think HE will really like you in green."  
  
Hermione put her tongue out and went to the changing room with the green dress. She had to admit that her friend was right. Green was definately her colour. The dress hugged her curves deliciously and her brown curls fell on her shoulders, it made her look more beautiful then ever.  
  
"I'll take this one."  
  
Half an hour later they left the shop. They didn't only have bought dresses, but also matching shoes and sexy underwear. "The underwear is the finishing touch. Nobody's going to see it, but I feel more sexy when I wair it under my dress" Hermione stated and Isabel had to agree.  
  
*** As the day of the Yule Ball approached, Hermione became more nervous. She hoped that Professor Snape, ( she has started calling him Severus in her thoughts, so I will continue calling him that too, only form her point of view) liked her dressed like this and that he would agree dancing with her.  
  
She had no partner for the Ball. Neville had asked her, twice, but she didn't really wanted to have a date that night.  
  
At five o'clock that afternoon Hermione and Isabel went to Hermiones room to dress themselves up. The had decided to wear exactly the same make-up and to wear their hair in the same way. Both of them created a loose bun on the back of her head and loosened a few strands of curls, which fell beside her face.  
  
When they walked downstairs from their room into the Common-room, Harry was alreading waiting for them.  
  
"Both of you look very beautiful" he said and he planted a kiss on both girls' cheek. He offered the both of them an arm and they went downstairs, to the Great Hall.  
  
The Hall was beautiful decorated in Christmas-style, with twelve trees in the house-coulours. The usual long tables were removed and instead there were more than thirty round tables. Hermione took place at one of them with Harry, Isabel, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Seamus.  
  
As she sat down, she took a careful glance at the table where the teachers were seated and looked right into Severus' eyes.  
  
***  
  
He hadn't noticed he was staring at Hermione, until she waved at him. His cheeks reddened a bit and immediately he looked away. 'Wow, she really looked very sexy in that dress' he thought and slapped himself inwardly in the face. He knew it wasn't right to think about her in that way, but it was true, she really looked very beautiful and more adult than her 17 years. But theoretical she was 18 now, because of the use of the time-turner in her third year.  
  
He would love to dance with het later that night, but he was afraid that he couldn't hide his feelings for her. He knew he was in love with her, he had discovered that a few weeks ago. It was wrong for a teacher to fall in love with a student, but it felt so right. 'Anyway, in a few months she would leave Hogwarts and disappears out of my life' he thought with pain in his heart. But maybe that was the best, she was so young and life had much for her in reserve.  
  
***  
  
Hermione couldn't help staring at Severus. He looked really handsome this evening, of course in black, but it really suited him. She didn't had the intention to wait until he would ask her for a dance, she knew she had to wait until the day Harry and Draco would be each other's best friends.( As if that's going to happen !!!) She decided to ask him herself later, but she knew she had to ask other teachers as well, otherwise it would be too obvious.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, are you still there?" asked Isabel  
  
Hermione woke from her daydream.  
  
"After dinner you are free to go wherever you want to, dear, but you've got to eat first" Isabel whispered, teasing her.  
  
"Yes, mother" answered Hermione and turned to chat with her friends  
  
***  
  
After dinner Professor Dumbledore asked everyone to stand up. He clapped his hands and immediately the tables and chairs shoved aside, creating a dancefloor in the middle of the Hall.  
  
"As promised there in a Ball tonight. May I introduce the Weird Sisters, who were delighted to come back and play again here at Hogwarts." He applauded and a few witches and wizards with strange-looking musical instruments appeared on stage.  
  
"Cool, a few years ago they played here too at another Ball, they are really good" Hermione explained at Isabel, while applauding.  
  
Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall for the first dance and within a few seconds the whole dancefloor was filled with couples. Ron asked Hermione for a dance and after him she danced with Neville and a seventh-year Ravenclaw. After a few dances she went to sit aside to rest for a while.  
  
"You look lovely tonight, Miss Granger, my compliments" a soft voice whispered in her ear. Hermione felt goosebumps rise and looked aside as Severus came sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you having a good time?"  
  
Hermione nodded. 'Well, it's now or never' she thought and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm really enjoying myself, but I think it would be more enjoyable if you would care to dance with me"  
  
Severus smiled at her. He knew he wanted that more than anything else, but he also knew it wasn't very reasonable. But it wasn't very reasonable to refuse as well, he knew it would hurt her and he didn't want to do that either.  
  
"I would love to, Miss Granger" he said and offered his arm.  
  
The two of them walked to the dancefloor when the band started a new song, a Slow Waltz. Severus took Hermione in his arms as if he did that all the time and the danced like they were the only couple on the dancefloor.  
  
***  
  
At the teachers' table Professor Dumbledore draw Professor McGonagall's attention to Hermione and Severus. "Aren't they a beautiful couple, Minerva ?" he asked her. Professor McGonagall nodded, she really had to agree with the headmaster.  
  
***  
  
The dance was over too soon, but Severus wasn't planning to let Hermione go. After another Waltz and a Quickstep Professor Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"If you don't mind, Severus, there are other ones' who want to dance with such a beautiful young woman" he said and with hestitation Severus let Hermione go. He intented that he would ask Hermione for another dance later that night.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Hermione was chatting with her friends amicably. At the feast and during the Ball she had drunk several glasses of wine so felt a little ligtht-headed, and she had a full bladder.  
  
"I really need to go to the toilet" she said and stood up. She left the Hall without looking around, so she didn't notice someone was following her. 


	10. A night full of romance

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
A/N: This chapter contains sexual activities, so if you're underage, please leave immediately and go to the next chapter (you will understand what had happened in this chapter anyway)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A night full of romance  
  
After Hermione had went to the toilet, she didn't want to go back to the Hall immediately. It was very crowded in there and she needed some time alone, to think about her feelings for a certain person.  
  
But she hadn't the time to think about that person, as he was the one that had followed her. She ran into him as she walked in the corridor.  
  
"Oops, I'm really sorry, Professor, I didn't see you".  
  
"It doesn't matter, Miss Granger. Are you O.K. ? You aren't sick, are you ?"  
  
"No, I'm not sick, Professor, but I needed to get away from the crowd. It's very hot in there, don't you think ?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you care fo a little walk, Hermione ? Or do you want to go back to the Ball ?" he heard himself ask before he could think clear again.  
  
"Sure, why not ? But don't you think it's a little cold outside ?"  
  
"I know a wonderful place inside the castle where we could go. I'm sure you've never seen it before."  
  
They walked into the direction Severus pointed and chatted on their way.  
  
He opened a large door magically and they stepped inside a beautiful, very realistic, garden room. It looks endlessly big, Hermione saw a lake in the distance. There were flowers everywhere and there was a hammock hanging between two large oaks.  
  
"This is my own garden, Hermione. I really love to be here."  
  
"It's beautiful, Severus" she whispered.  
  
"So are you, my dear"  
  
Hermione felt goosebumps rise as he pulled her in his arms and started to poet:  
  
"My love is a garden  
  
You are the sun  
  
When you shine on my garden, it grows  
  
You feed it with your smile  
  
You warm it with your heart  
  
You bless it with your being  
  
When friends say: My, you have a beautiful garden  
  
I look at you, and smile."  
  
Hermione couldn't say a word. Her throath was thick of tears, she never could've imagined he had such a romantic side.  
  
Severus cleared his throath.  
  
"Eh, I didn't plan this, Hermione, but now I brought you here I want you something to know. The last weeks I realised how special you are to me, and tonight. when we danced.. I imagined for a moment that you could love me too"  
  
Had he really used the word love ? Did he really said he loved her ? Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She knew she loved him, but now he told her that her love was returned.  
  
Severus sighed deep. Hermione hadn't said anything after his love- declaration. He felt so stupid. How could he THINK she would love him too. He had made a fool of himself. He started to pull his arms from Hermione as she turned.  
  
"Do you really love me, Severus ? Do you ?" she whispered  
  
He nodded. He couldn't speak. He could only hope  
  
Hermione took his face in her hands and brought her face near him.  
  
"I never thought you would return my love, Severus. I could only dream about you saying those words" she said and she brushed her lips against his.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered and they kissed eachother passionately.  
  
In caressing, seductive movements his tongue started to teasingly nudge and brush her lower lip and with a soft, whimpering noise, her lips parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Oh, Hermione" Severus murmured and he felt Hermione's heart beating fast against his own.  
  
His lips left her mouth and he drawed down the side of her troath, which caused her to moan. He found a sensitive spot on her neck and began to suck on it gently. Her body reacted in a way she couldn't think possible.  
  
She entangled his silky black her with her fingers and leaned closer to him. She felt his body react also, the evidence of his arousal started pressing into her stomach and she bit her lip in excitement.  
  
He took her bolero-jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing her cream-coloured skin. His tongue trailed a path from her neck to her shoulders and he unbuttoned her dress. He pulled the dress down and he caught his breath as he saw the green lace of her bra. She looked so damn sexy !!!  
  
He pulled down the straps of her bra and cupped her breasts with his hands. His fingertips swirled around her breasts in ever tightening circles, teasing the sensitive skin and making goosebumps rise. Then he placed his warm mouth on a stiff nipple and sucked.  
  
"Severus" she gasped from the feeling and he couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
He kneeled in the grass and he pulled her in his arms. They kissed again, their hands wandering down each other's body.  
  
Hermione started to remove his robe and his shirt. She moved her hands to his crouch, rubbing his erection through the fabric, before she started to unbutton his fly.  
  
When they were both undressed, she arched against him and he saw her eyes flame with passion as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his head against her breasts. One hand stroked and pulled a breast and his other hand slid over her stomach, enjoying the way the soft skin felt against his fingers. But he was in search of another, softer place.  
  
His hand slid in the warm spot between her tights, coaxing her tights open, moving slowly downward.  
  
Her womanhood ached for his touch.  
  
He slipped a finger between the hot wetness of her swollen folds and moved his finger deeper into her wetness. He moved his finger back and forth in a fierce rythm.  
  
She couldn't stop herself from moaning. She saw stars, exploding in her head as she came and she screamed his name outloud.  
  
"Gods, Severus" she whispered as she could speak, still panting.  
  
Now it was her turn to make him feel the way he did to her. She pushed him on his back in the grass, knelt beside him and started to explore his body with her mouth. She trailed a path with her tongue downwards, sucked his nipples and went down to his navel, then to his crouch.  
  
She stopped to stroke his balls and enclosed her mouth over his member, sucking harder as he started growling her name.  
  
He caught her head with his hands and pushed her head to indicate the rhytm he liked. He bucked his hips up into her.  
  
She could tell he was close as he pushed her head away.  
  
"I want you, Hermione" he said with a dark, sexy voice and again she became very aroused.  
  
She moaned as she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance. He took this as a sign to continue and he pushed slowly into her. She sighed and then cried out as he thrust himself into her completely.  
  
"Faster..harder."  
  
He did not need to be told twice. He quicked the pace, his fingers digging into the sloft flesh of her lower back.  
  
Hermione grinded her hips into him pushing him as far into her as he could go.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you've got no idea what you're doing to me"  
  
She was making unintelligable sounds of pleasure in the back of her throath. When she climaxed again, the pressure of her inner muscles contracting around him drove him over the edge, as well. He emptied himself into her and then collapsed.  
  
They lay coupled that way for several minutes, until their breathing had returned to normal.  
  
Hermione felt safe in his arms and wished that they could stay like this all night. He hugged her tightly against him as he whispered sweet words in her ear.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I've never felt this way before, but I can tell it's love"  
  
"I love you too, Severus. With all my heart. I'll never let you go"  
  
They kissed each other again, this time soft and gently. Both of them were satisfied, the only thing they needed was to hold each other.  
  
He sighed relaxed, but a little thing was worrying him.  
  
"Hermione, I would appreciate if you wouldn't .."  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence as Hermione shut his mouth with her indexfinger.  
  
"Ssst, Severus, I know what you're going to say. I won't tell anyone, even not Isabel, I promise". 


	11. Revelation

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Revelation  
  
Later that night Severus walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor-tower. Because the Ball was over for several hours, the corridors were peaceful and quiet.  
  
At the foot of the stairs leading to the tower, Severus held still.  
  
"It's better you walk back on your own. If someone sees us over here, we could only get rumours"  
  
He kissed her on the lips tenderly.  
  
"Can we meet tomorrow?"  
  
"I've already planned to spend tomorrow with Isabel, Harry and Ron. Maybe I can sneak out after dinner and come to the dungeon".  
  
He nodded and finally let her go.  
  
"Now, go, before I change my mind. Maybe you could get a few hours sleep before it's morning and they wake you up to unwrap your presents"  
  
"I've already got my best present, Severus" she whispered softly in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, my love"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Hermione walked upstairs. Shr knocked softly on the frame of the Fat Lady's painting, who dozed off, probably due to the many cocktails she had had that night.  
  
"Password ?"  
  
"Isabel" ( Harry was oin charge of the passwords at the moment)  
  
The painting swung open and revealed the entrance of the Common Room. Hermione had expected to sneak inside and go to her dormitory, but as she stepped inside she saw immediately that her friends were still awaken.  
  
"Were have you been, Hermione, we were worried sick about you" said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at them startled. How could she save herself from this ? Her cheeks reddened and she stammered: "I. eh - I was.. Eh."  
  
Suddenly Isabel leapt to her feet.  
  
"Come on, guys, at least she's back, so we can go to our beds. Nothing serious happened to her and it's not our business were she was. Please, let's go, I can use some sleep" and she made ready to walk upstairs.  
  
Harry and Ron looked suspicious at Hermione, but decided to follow Isabel.  
  
Hermione sighed. Good, now she didn't have to lie, she was a bad liar anyway. But she knew Isabel would ask her tomorrow morning if she wanted to talk about it. She shrugged, she would think about that later, all she wanted to think about now was her bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they all slept long, it was already ten o'clock when Isabel knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
"Come in" Hermione said with a sleepy voice.  
  
Isabel hugged her friend. "Happy Christmas, Hermione" and sat down at the bed.  
  
She got straight to the point. "Do you want to tell me were you were last night?"  
  
Hermione looked at her toes and said nothing.  
  
Isabel shrugged. "Like I said last night, I know it's not my business, Hermione. But if you want to talk about it, I'll be there for you, remember that, O.K ?  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Isabel"  
  
There was another knock on the door, this time louder, and immediately the boys came in with their arms full of presents.  
  
"We thought it would be a good idea to unwrap them alltogether, and because you're the only one with an own bedroom."  
  
"Sure, come in. Hapy Christmas to the both of you" said Hermoine and Harry and Ron both got a big hug.  
  
After they opened their presents they got dressed and went downstairs to eat. The housetables had been replaced and were loaded with all kinds of food.  
  
Because it was Holiday-time and due to last night's Ball, there was an comprehensed brunch.  
  
Hermione couldn't help glaring at the teacher's table, her eyes searching for Severus. To her disappointment she saw he wasn't there. She made ready to sit down, but felt eyes burn in her back.  
  
Hermione turned herself and she saw him standing at the entrance of the Hall. Her heart missed a beat as he smiled at her.  
  
"Happy Christmas" he mouthed and then he was gone.  
  
***  
  
That night it had snowed, the whole landscape was covered with it and there were big plans for a snowball-fight, even the teachers would join.  
  
After the brunch they walked back to the Gryffindor-tower to collect cloaks, gloves and scarfs. As they came outside the snowball-fight had already begun; Ron got a snowball in his face and started to growl.  
  
"Who did that ?" he yelled, like he was very angry, but his eyes glinstered.  
  
"I.m sorry, Weasley, but I think I'm the culprit" said Professor Lupin.  
  
Ron made a big snowball and threw it at his Professor, who had made an invisible shield, holding up all the snowballs.  
  
"Ha, I'm one too many for you, Weasley" he sneered. "I'm not only good at Defence against the Dark Arts, but also at Defence against Cold Objects."  
  
A little time later everyone was entagled in a heavy snowball-fight, they all looked like a bunch of kinds in kindergarten and were enjoying theirselves immensely. Even Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape threw snowballs as if their lives depend on it.  
  
Hermione and Isabel had built a big snowman, behind whom they could hide theirselves.  
  
Isabel took both hands full of snow and created a snowball. She came from behind the snowman and threw the ball in Ron's direction.  
  
But she had forgotten she was an easy target once she left the safety of the snowman, and a big snowball, thrown by Hagrid, hit her at the back of her head.  
  
She just stood there for a moment, looking slightly dizzed, and then she fell backwards in the snow.  
  
"I didn't mean that" Hagrid stammered as he bend over the now unconsious girl.  
  
Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore bend over as well and were still that way as Isabel opened her eyes.  
  
She blinked a few times and looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Daddy ? What are you doing here ?" 


	12. Father figure

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your nice reviews. Tracy, I kept my promise for updating so soon, so you will keep your promise for a real review after every chapter, right ? O.K. then, here we go:  
  
Chapter 12 Father figure  
  
"Daddy ?''  
  
Professor Snape looked up with a rather confused look in his eyes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I think she means you, Severus"  
  
Professor Snape's face had gone two shades paler than normally.  
  
"That's not possible, Albus, I never had . "  
  
He heard a few students snicker and looked up. He had forgotten they weren't alone, all the students and teachers had gathered around them.  
  
" . any children". He finished his sentence with a warning look in his eyes.  
  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "It's possible that Isabel here comes from the future, Severus, you might become a father in the next years".  
  
Both men looked down again at Isabel, who was rubbing the back of her head.  
  
When Professor Snape took a better look at the girl, he had to admit that she looked a lot like a real-Snape.  
  
But she couldn't be !!! She was a Gryffindor and all the Snapes had been sorted into the Slytherin- house for many years.  
  
He told Dumbledore, but the old wizard raised his hand. "Come on, Severus, you know it's possible. What if her mother is a Gryffindor ?"  
  
Severus looked slightly confused. A few hours ago he had been a lonely man, and now he had a teenage daughter.  
  
"Hello, can someone help me, please ?" they heard a timid voice from the ground. Isabel sat in the snow and raised a hand.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape, who didn't made ready to pull her up.  
  
"Severus" he warned the younger wizard and nodded his head in Isabel's direction.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Professor Snape caught the hint and pulled Isabel from the ground.  
  
"Come on, Severus, Isabel, let's go inside and talk about this in my office. Maybe you can remember some other things as well, Isabel, so we can send you back where you belong".  
  
He pulled an arm around Isabel's shoulders and they made ready to walk back at the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them, but Professor Dumbledore stopped them  
  
"I'm sorry, children, but we've got to talk with her in private. As soon as she's finished, she can go back to the Common Room" he told them.  
  
They disappeared and let the three friends behind.  
  
"I don't believe it, Snape can't be her father" Harry cried. "It's really doesn't make any sence".  
  
"Yes, it does, Harry" said Hermione calm. She was as shocked as Harry was, but for another reason.  
  
Last night she had had sex with her best friend's father !!! She knew he was old enough to be the father of a seventeen year-old, but she never thought he would be one.  
  
"You know Isabel is very smart, I have to share my number-one position in every class with her and last time she even got a higher mark for her Potions-essay"  
  
"But, Harry" Ron began, "If Snape really is her father, that means he's something like your father-in-law now, as you're seeing his daughter" and a big smile appeared on his face.  
  
Harry couldn't share his kind of humour. "That's awful !!!" he gasped and he became white around the nose.  
  
"Sev- . eh. Snape isn't that bad" Hermione defended her lover. She didn't like the idea either, but she didn't want them to talk about him like that.  
  
"I think it's very confusing for Isabel as well" she stated. "Let's go back to the castle so we can be there for her in case she comes back and want to talk about it"  
  
The snowball-fight was all forgotten. They hurried back to the castle and took place at the couch in front of the fire, where they waited for their friend to come back.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was right, is was very confusing for Isabel. She didn't know how it happened, she had recognised Professor Snape as her father !!!  
  
Professor Dumbledore offered her a seat in his office and waved his wand for some tea and cookies.  
  
"Please, Severus, sit down as well, you're making me very nervous" he said to the potions master, who was pacing the room.  
  
"The knock on your head brought your memory back, Isabel" Professor Dumbledore explained. "That's a very good thing, but it's just the beginning. Can you remember anything else ?"  
  
Isabel thought about that question. No, she couldn't think about anything else.  
  
"You said I'm your father, can you tell us who your mother is ?", Snape finally asked the burning question.  
  
"No, I really don't remember anything else, I'm sorry, Professor"  
  
"That's O.K., Isabel. It's not your fault, Let me explain. Your memory is like a big cabinet with thousands of little drawers. Only one of those drawers opened as the snowball hit you at your head. Maybe other ones will open after this one, but it can take a while".  
  
"Will it help as I get my head knocked again ?" she asked hopefully  
  
"Merlin, no" Professor Snape cried out, already in his role as the anxious father.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't think that will speed up the proces, Isabel" he said, "so don't even consider it as an option."  
  
"O.K. then" Isabel said happily. She already hoped it wouldn't be an option, her head ached a lot after the accident with the snowball.  
  
"If you want to, you can go and see your friends now, Isabel. Severus, I need to talk with you, so please stay".  
  
Isabel walked out of the door, still very confused. She had to think about all this, it wasn't really a small thing. She knew her friends, except for Hermione, hated Snape, so this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
***  
  
Her friends were still seated on the couch, but they were all lost in their own thoughts as Isabel stepped inside the Common-room.  
  
Harry stood up immediately and hugged his girlfriend.  
  
"Isabel, are you O.K. ? We were so worried about you."  
  
"I'm allright, Harry, but this really freaked me out. I know it's not easy for you as well, I know you don't like him"  
  
"Well, that's the understatement of the year" Ron's voice came from the couch.  
  
Harry shot him a warning look. Ron wanted to say more, but closed his mouth immediately. The look in Harry's eyes had told him that was the best thing he could do.  
  
"Come and sit here, Isabel" Hermione said and offered her a place at the couch.  
  
Isabel sighed deep. "Professor Dumbledore explained what happened. A little compartment from my memory has been opened as my head got knocked, but that doesn't mean I remember everything. In fact, I remember nothing else", and she started to cry.  
  
"Hush, Isabel, come here" Hermione pulled her arm armound her friend.  
  
"It doesn't matter you can't remember anything else and it doesn't matter Professor Snape is your father. We love you anyway"  
  
"You do?" Isabel asked through her tears.  
  
"Of course, silly girl. You're our friend, nothing can change that"  
  
***  
  
In the meanwhile Professor Snape started pacing again in Professor Dumbledore's office. It was quite a shock for him, that he would become a father in the future, but he couldn't say it was an unpleasant one.  
  
He had to admit Isabel was a very smart girl, she was best in class in all the taught subjects. He had been number one too, when he was young. And she had the same adaptability as he had.  
  
After a while he started to like the idea of having a daughter, but he didn't want to admit it at Dumbledore, who was watching him from his seat.  
  
"Albus, I really need some confirmation. Is there a test we can do, something like a blood-test?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary, Severus, but if you insist, we can do a blood-test later"  
  
Professor Snape nodded. "Thanks, Albus"  
  
"As for now, you've got to think about the consequences of having a child of your own here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you agree that you'll have to treat her as any other student."  
  
"Of course, Albus. That's not the problem"  
  
"What is it then, Severus ?"  
  
"Well, I don't like the idea of having Potter around her" he said. He knew it sounded stupid, but he really felt uncomfortable with that.  
  
Albus Dumbledore laughed. 'I think she's old enough to do what's good for her, don't you think?"  
  
"I know, but I can't help feeling that way"  
  
"You're acting like an overprotecting father already, Severus. Leave it to Isabel, she knows what she's doing. If there's nothing else, you are dismissed. I shall talk about the blood- test with Poppy, maybe we can arrange it for this afternoon if Isabel agrees" 


	13. Lost

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Lost  
  
Isabel agreed with the blood-test, so that afternoon they all went to the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore, professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey were already waiting for them.  
  
As the four of them stepped inside, Professor Snape shot an evil glare at Harry, like he wanted to say 'Stay away from my daughter', but it couldn't impress Harry at all.  
  
"Please, Isabel, Severus, come here, I need a blood-sample from the both of you" said Madam Pomfrey as she took two squirts and two little vials. She took away some blood and put it in the vials.  
  
"Well, if I pronounce the revealing-spell and the two samples of your blood colour exactly the same shade of purple, it's certain you're related to each other"  
  
Everyone in the room held their breath as she murmured the spell. As expected, the two vials coloured boh a deep shade of purple.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the first one who spoke. "Just what we'd expected. Congretulations, Severus, you have a wonderful daughter".  
  
The other ones didn't know what to do. They were still too shocked, realising that Snape was really Isabel's father.  
  
"I'd suggest we keep this news very quiet. I don't want Isabel and Severus to be the news of the week, they've already had too much to deal with. Now it's time for dinner, so if we all can go and eat.. " Dumbledore said and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"That's a good idea, that snowball-fight made me hungry" said Ron and he thought longily at all the food that he would eat at dinner.  
  
"Ron, please, I don't even want to think about food now. I really feel a little sick" said Harry. Hermione pulled an arm around her friend.  
  
"Come on, Harry, at least we know a little more about Isabel's background" she said in an effort to cheer him up.  
  
"At least we know now that Malfoy wasn't right about Isabel and me being relatives. I'm sure that I'm not related to Professor Snape."  
  
'At least not in that way' she thought.  
  
The only one who wasn't making a big deal was Isabel. Of course it was a shock for her to recognise Professor Snape as her father, but she was already content with it. That wasn't so funny, she had known him al her life.  
  
"Ron's right, Harry. We haven't ate after the brunch and I'm all shaky after everything what happened"  
  
Harry nodded. He would do anything for his girlfriend.  
  
***  
  
Hermione kept her promise to Severus. After dinner she sneaked out of the Great Hall, pretending as if she was going to the library.  
  
She was a little anxcious about Severus, he had left the hospital wing directly after Professor Dumbledore and he hadn't showed up at dinner.  
  
She knocked on the door of his office and waited for his "Come in" to enter the room.  
  
But he didn't call her and now she was so worried that she opened the door without knocking again.  
  
She found him standing in front of the fire, all in thoughts.  
  
"Severus ?" she whispered and stood there right behind him, clasping her hands around his middle.  
  
"Leave me alone" he growled and scared her with one of his scowling looks.  
  
Hermione quickly stepped back. That wasn't the man she made love with last night. That was her old and grumphy Professor.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it ?" she tried again.  
  
"No, just leave"  
  
She turned her heels and walked to the door.  
  
"O.K., I'll leave. But if you change your mind, please let me now. I'll be in the library" she told him and left.  
  
He sighed deep. He didn't wanted Hermione to leave. But he also didn't wanted to talk about it. Or about them. There couldn't be a 'them' anymore. Things had changed in the last few hours.  
  
He was already used to the idea of a relationship between a teacher and a student, but he didn't want to be the father who slept with his daughter's best friend !!!  
  
It was all too complicated for him. He had to tell Hermione about it, but he couldn't do it now. But he had to. It was unfair to let Hermione think they could go on this way.  
  
He sighed again and walked at his desk. He wrote a little note and called for his owl to bring the note to the library.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in an easy chair, watching the snow falling down. She had a book open in her lap, but couldn't concentrate on reading it.  
  
She knew what was bothering Severus and she couldn't deny it was bothering her too. But if they could only talk about it, she hoped she could persuate him to continue their relationship.  
  
She heard a soft tapping noise at the window and stood up to open it. An owl flew in with a piece of parchment in his beak.  
  
She openend the envelope and read Severus' note:  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry for sending you away. Please come to the dungeon tonight. We need to talk.  
  
Severus"  
  
She shivered and knew that he would tell her they had to end their relationship. But she wasn't that easy to convince.  
  
She walked downstairs and knocked for the second time that evening at the door.  
  
He opened the door immediately as if he were waiting for her.  
  
"Hermione, come in please" he said and stepped aside to let her pass.  
  
He offered her a chair in front of the fire and settled himself in the other one.  
  
"We couldn't go on with our relationship, Hermione, you know that". He got straight to the point and that surprised Hermione.  
  
She had thought he would prolong talking about the subject, but he didn't.  
  
"Severus, I know it seems complicated now, but once you're used to the idea of having a daughter." she began, but couldn't finish her sentence as Severus interrupted her.  
  
"Please, can you imagine what people would say if they knew my girlfriend is of the same age as my daughter ?" he said.  
  
"It's no big deal in the Muggle-world, it happens all the time' said Hermione stubbornly.  
  
"I don't live in the Muggle-world, i'm a wizard and in the Wizarding-world it IS a big deal" he said and looked at her.  
  
She sat there with her hands folded in her lap, he could tell she tried not to cry. Inside his heart he knew that he wanted to comfort her, pull her to him and whisper soft words of love in her ear. But he couldn't afford to do that, if he did, he knew he would never let her go.  
  
"Severus, please give it another thought. Maybe you'll think about it differently tomorrow" she tried again but he shook his head.  
  
"No, Hermione. I's over. I think it's better that you leave now" he said and turned around so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
Hermione stood up with as much dignity she had and left the room. She refused to cry, she didn't want him to see her cry, she really didn't want to cry. And then she cried.  
  
She flew up the stairs to the Common-Room to search comfort with her friends. But then she thought they would ask her what caused her such a grief and decided to go back to the library to pull herself together.  
  
Deep inside her heart she knew he was right, but she refused to admit it. She loved him, and she had read once that love would conquer all. When there were no tears left she stood up and went to the Common-Room, hoping that they wouldn't see she had been crying.  
  
Harry, Ron and Isabel were playing a game of exploding-snap as Hermione stepped inside the Common-Room.  
  
" 'Like to join ?" asked Harry without looking up from the game.  
  
"Nah, I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed"  
  
"O.K. then. We'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well"  
  
Hermione went upstairs and prepared to go to bed. She stepped in her bed as Isabel knocked on her door. "Can I come in ?"  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't want to talk with anyone right now, all she wanted was to sleep for the rest of the Holidays.  
  
"Hello, there, I've been looking all over for you. You weren't in the library. I was thinking about your little secret, Hermione, you know, about you and eh., well. What would they say if they knew you are over head and ears in love with Professor Sn. - eh, I mean, my father?"  
  
This was more then Hermione could take. She collapsed and started to cry unceasing. 


	14. Hermione's confession

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hermione's confession  
  
Weeks went by and Hermione still wasn't her old self.  
  
The Christmas Holidays were over and lessons had started again. It was now time for the seventh-years to prepare for their N.E.W.T.'s , but nothing could take Hermione out of her cocoon, which she had spun for herself after breaking up with Severus.  
  
She became more depressed by the day and even her friends couldn't cheer her up. She hadn't eaten a decent meal since that day and she looked famished.  
  
One morning at breakfast Isabel had become very mad at her friend.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, you've got to eat. You don't want to tell us what caused you so much grief, but it can't be THAT bad for starving yourself to death".  
  
Hermione felt miserable, but she knew something that her friends didn't.  
  
At first she didn't want to eat because of her pangs of love, but now she had another reason. She was sick all day long; even the thought of food could make her throw up.  
  
Hermione had noticed she hadn't had her monthly bleeding and she'd started to worry that one thing had to do with the other.  
  
She had went to the library to find something about a pregnancy-spell and had pronounced it, and now she knew fur sure; she was pregnant!!!  
  
As she had made love with a man only one time in her life, she knew it was his child, but she couldn't tell him. She didn't know how he would react, she was afraid he would reject her and their baby.  
  
But this secret was too heavy to bear alone; she had to tell someone. And whom could she tell better than Isabel?  
  
***  
  
Isabel and Harry were making their homework in the Common Room as Hermione approached them.  
  
"Isabel, can I talk with you, please?"  
  
Isabel nodded. "Of course, Hermione. Can we talk here or do you want to talk with me in private? We can go to your room if you like?"  
  
"Yes, that's a better place."  
  
The girls walked to Hermione's room and settled themselves on the bed. Isabel pulled an arm around Hermione and hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you, Hermione. I'm glad you want to talk about it."  
  
"I missed you too, I'm sorry Isabel, I wasn't a very good friend for you, but now I'm prepared to tell you what's wrong, but I'm afraid that you won't be my friend anymore after I'm ready"  
  
"Of course not, silly, I'm always your friend. Come on, tell me what's wrong"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said.  
  
Isabel rolled almost of the bed, unbelieving what she was told.  
  
"Hermione!! Who..- Why .- But you."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"That's not the worst part, Isabel. The worst part is that your father is the father of my baby"  
  
"What!!! You had sex with my dad? With Professor Snape ? Oh, heavens.."  
  
"Please, Isabel, don't be mad at me. We did it before we knew he's your dad. As soon as we found out he was your father, we ended our relationship" said Hermione and she started to cry.  
  
"Does he know this?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid to tell him. I don't want to put him up with a baby, he's not even used to being your father.."  
  
Isabel looked at Hermione and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Hermione" she said slowly, "Could it be possible that YOU are my mum? I mean, I can't remember anything else, even not if I were an only child or not, but it might be a possibility, right?"  
  
Hermione looked at Isabel. She hadn't thought about that!!! Isabel continued: "I think it's better to see Professor Dumbledore now. Maybe we could arrange another blood test to find out if you're my mother."  
  
"This is so weird!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but wouldn't it be great!!! I couldn't think of a better mother than you, you're my best friend"  
  
"I think you're right, we should see Professor Dumbledore and ask for another blood-test. He should know I'm pregnant anyway".  
  
Isabel and Hermione left the room and went to see Professor Dumbledore in his office.  
  
As they made their way through the corridors, the nearly walked into Professor Snape, who was in a very bad mood. The expression on his face softened a bit as he saw his daughter. He was used to the idea of having a daughter right now, and as to say, he was so proud of her, she really remembered him of himself when he was young.  
  
"Please, Isabel, Miss Granger, watch out were you're going. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your Common Room, making your homework?" he said, refusing to look at Hermione.  
  
He had tried the best he could to ignore Hermione, he couldn't help he had still feelings of love for her.  
  
"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, father," she said, giving Severus a big hug. "It's very important"  
  
"OK then, but you've got to be in your room at nine. Professor McGonagall isn't very easy with law-breakers" he said and disappeared.  
  
"Wow, that was close. I'm glad he didn't ask why we have to see Dumbledore" Hermione said, but saw her friend's eyes twinkle.  
  
"I think it was rather nice to see my parents together"  
  
The door,which revealed the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, opened as they said "marshmallow" and they walked up the staircase to the office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk with three cups of tea and a plate of cookies in front of him, as he was expecting them.  
  
"Come in, girls, and have a seat. What can I do for you?" he said to the both of them, but he looked at Hermione.  
  
She looked rather unconfident; she didn't know where to begin.  
  
"You're a little out of character lately, Hermione" he said, as to give her an opening.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know, Sir, and there's a reason for that. I'm pregnant" she said and bend her head.  
  
"Well, well, that's something else then expected, but it explain a lot. Do you know who the father of your child is?"  
  
"It's Professor Snape, Sir"  
  
For the next ten seconds, who looked hours to Hermione, it was very quiet in the room.  
  
"Does he know about this?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. No one does. I've just told Isabel about it and she said.- "  
  
"I think it's great, Professor Dumbledore" Isabel said enthusiastically. "Maybe Hermione is my mother, and then we know where I come from"  
  
"That's true, Isabel. But I think Hermione should see Professor Snape and tell him the news before we do another blood test. He should be involved".  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew Professor Dumbledore was right, but she really was afraid of Severus' reaction about her pregnancy. 


	15. Hello, mother

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 15 Hello, mother  
  
With leaden step Hermione went down to the dungeons to tell Severus that she was pregnant. She was for sure he want her to get rid of the baby, he didn't love her anymore, so why would he want her to be the mother of his child?  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
***  
  
Immediately after Hermione and Isabel had left his office, Professor Dumbledore floo-ed himself over to the dungeon, to prepare Professor Snape on what was coming.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and saw his potion master reading a book in front of him. He looked up from his book as he saw the headmaster.  
  
"Hello, Albus, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Good evening, Severus. I'm here to prepare you for something. In a few moments Hermione Granger will be here to bring you some news."  
  
He watched carefully for Severus' reaction, and was glad to see his eyes lighten a bit when he called her name. Good, it seems that he still had feelings for her, so maybe the whole thing wasn't as bad as it looked like.  
  
Professor Snape immediately was on his guard.  
  
"And what has that to do with me?" he asked.  
  
"More than you think, Severus, more than you think"  
  
They heard a knock on the door.  
  
"There she is, Severus. I would like to talk with you in my office after your talk with Miss Granger" he said and he disappeared.  
  
"Come in" Severus called and he was curious about the news he would hear.  
  
Hermione stepped inside, holding her head down so she wouldn't have to face him. She closed the door carefully.  
  
"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Professor Snape said with a sneer in his voice, trying not to show how much he cared about her.  
  
Even he had noticed that she wasn't herself anymore after they had broke up.  
  
Hermione sighed deep. The moment of truth has come. She collected all he courage and said: "Can I talk with you Severus?"  
  
He knew immediately there was something wrong. She hadn't called him Severus after they had split up, even not when they were all alone and no one could hear them.  
  
His eyes softened a bit as he saw how difficult it was for her to talk with him.  
  
"Have a seat, Hermione. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"No, thanks, I came here to tell you something, Severus. But before I do, you must know that whatever you decide, I won't be angry with you. Maybe a little disappointed, but not angry."  
  
Severus became more and more curious.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, tell me what's wrong. You aren't sick, are you?"  
  
"No I'm not sick. At least, not like you think. Well, I'm pregnant, Severus".  
  
She didn't want to look at him as she said it, but from beneath her eyelashes she saw his jaw drop. He couldn't say a word; he could only stare at her.  
  
The silence was unbearable for Hermione; she was shifting in her chair uncomfortably.  
  
About a minute later, Severus found himself able to speak again.  
  
"Hermione, I really don't know what to say. How long do you know this?"  
  
"Almost three weeks now."  
  
"Why haven't you told me sooner?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "How could I tell you after you broke up with me? If you don't love me anymore, how could I tell you without making you think that you would have to take care of us?" se said and she started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"I haven't said that I don't love you, Hermione" Severus whispered as he came to sit aside her, pulling his arm around her.  
  
"I love you very much, I really do. But I thought it was wrong to have a relationship with a girl who is of the same age as my daughter. After we broke up, I realised that Isabel isn't even born yet, so I can't say you're the same age. I regret all the things I've said to you, but I thought it was too late to apologise" he explained.  
  
Hermione leaned back against him. She couldn't believe what he was saying".  
  
"What about the baby?" she asked.  
  
"How do you mean: what about the baby?" he said with a puzzled look in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to keep our baby?"  
  
He jumped up. "Of course, you silly girl. We're going to keep the baby and be the best parents that he or she can wish. I hope it's a boy. I have a daughter already, after all".  
  
"Well, that's the second point I want to talk about, Severus. I have got to do a blood test later, because we assume that Isabel is our daughter, so I think it might be a girl."  
  
Severus looked at her in astonishment. Of course!!! Why hadn't HE thought about that!!! It was as clear as plain as a pikestaff.  
  
"I think it's a good idea to see Madam Pomfrey right now. But first, do you think that it's a good idea to kiss the mother of my child?"  
  
Hermione acted like she had to think about that. "I don't think she would complain," she said finally, throwing her arms round his neck.  
  
Severus lowered his head and kissed Hermione softly on her lips. Hermione sighed inwardly. How she'd miss his caresses.  
  
After a while he let her go. "I think it's better that we see Albus first. I think he would agree doing a blood test, but he was here just before you arrived and he told me that he wanted to see me after you left"  
  
"Do you think he would fire you" she said with a concerned voice.  
  
"I really don't know, Hermione. But don't worry, I won't let you down, I promise. I think it's better to floo to Professor Dumbledore's office, someone might see us together and rumours will start."  
  
"There will be rumours anyway, Severus. They will notice soon enough that I'm pregnant."  
  
"I know that, and I will do anything to keep it as bearable as possible for you."  
  
Both of them took some floo-powder and stepped in the fireplace. In a moment they were in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I've been expecting you, Severus, but I'm glad to see you too, Hermione. Have a seat."  
  
They took a chair and settled themselves in front of the large desk. Hermione was biting her nails, she was even more nervous at this time. She took a careful glance at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
'He doesn't seem angry, maybe it wouldn't be too bad' she thought.  
  
"I suppose Hermione has told you everything about her pregnancy, Severus?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, headmaster."  
  
"Alright then. I don't have to ask you how it happened, as I now everything about THAT. And the both of you are old and wise enough to deal with the consequences. But I have to ask you this: do you love each other?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster, we love each other" Severus said and he looked at Hermione with a love in his eyes.  
  
"Well, then it's OK, you will have my blessing. Congratulations for the both of you. And now you'll go better find Isabel, Hermione, because she's dying to do a blood test. I think you will find her in your Common Room."  
  
Hermione hurried out of the room to go find Isabel. She was very relieved that her talk with Severus had gone so well. Now she knew he loved her, they could be the family she wanted for her child.  
  
***  
  
Again there was a lot of excitement in the hospital wing, but this time without Harry or Ron. Professor Dumbledore had told Professor McGonagall everything, as she was the head of their house.  
  
She took Hermione apart as Isabel gave some blood.  
  
"I heard it from Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, and I have to say that I think you'll be a wonderful mother. But I really don't know why you had to choose Severus to be the father of your child. Honestly, what do you see in him?"  
  
"I hear you don't know him very well, Professor, but he's a wonderful man and I'm sure he would be a great father."  
  
"Come here, Hermione, I have to take some blood for you as well" called Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well, you know the procedure, both vials purple is positive" she said.  
  
Hermione and Isabel were clutching hands in excitement.  
  
As everybody had expected the vials coloured both a deep shade of purple and all the people in the room sighed from relief. Now they knew for sure Isabel was Severus' and Hermione's daughter.  
  
"But we have one more problem" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What?!" Everybody turned their heads at him at once.  
  
"Well, you see, we still don't know if Isabel is their first child. Maybe she had an older brother or sister, we don't know"  
  
They all sighed. Of course, Professor Dumbledore was right; they could get more than one child.  
  
"Do you think, Professor, that my subconscious's could tell me anything when I use Verita-serum?" Isabel asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had to think about that. "We could give it a try. Severus, please bring me a vial of the strongest Verita-serum you have"  
  
Professor Snape hurried away to collect the Verita-serum and a few minutes later he came back with a little vial with a crystal-clear substance.  
  
Professor Dumbledore gave Isabel a small goblet with some of the serum.  
  
"OK, I'll give it a try. Let's begin with a few simple questions. What's your full name?"  
  
"Isabel Anna Snape"  
  
"Anna, that's my mother's name" Hermione gasped.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen years old."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yes, I have one sister"  
  
All those who were present held their breath.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Eh.- she's five years old."  
  
Everybody sighed in relief. Severus looked at Hermione in disbelief. Would they have another child? He would be 48 years old by then!!!  
  
"OK, another important question. When is your birthday?"  
  
"The 23rd of August"  
  
"Thank you very much, Isabel, we know now all the things we need to send you back where you came from."  
  
"But I don't want to go back, Professor, I want to stay here with Harry and I want to my own birth."  
  
Professor Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"That would be quite a unique happening, indeed, but I think that's not a very good idea, Isabel. You're gone for about four months now, I think everybody in the future will be worried what happened to you."  
  
Isabel nodded. She knew Professor Dumbledore was right. She had to go back.  
  
"But, Professor, what should I tell Harry?"  
  
"The truth, Isabel, the whole truth. He knew you would leave anyway. I think it's better to do it now, so we can send you back tomorrow."  
  
Isabel turned and walked away. She had to find Harry and had to talk with him. 


	16. A talk with Harry

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A talk with Harry  
  
Isabel searched the whole castle for Harry, without finding him. She thought she would find him outside, on the Quidditch-field, so she walked outside.  
  
He was indeed practising for the next Quidditch-match, but he stopped as soon as he saw his girlfriend. It was time to stop anyway, as it was nearly ten o'clock.  
  
"Hello, Isabel. Why are you here outside without your cloak?"  
  
Isabel shrugged. She hadn't even noticed that she wasn't wearing one.  
  
Harry saw the sad expression on his girlfriend's face. "What's the matter Isabel? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Isabel looked up at Harry and began to cry. Harry pulled his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Hush, Isabel. Let's get inside, so we can talk about it. It's freezing here," he said and the both of them walked back into the castle.  
  
"I want to talk with you in private, Harry. My father told me we could use his office."  
  
Harry scowled. He still wasn't used to the fact that Isabel addresses Professor Snape as her father.  
  
As soon as they were in the office, Isabel got straight to the point.  
  
"We know where I come from, Harry, I have to leave."  
  
This news came as a total shock for Harry and he felt his knees gone weak.  
  
"That's terrible, Isabel. How did you find out?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story and it is kind of difficult to explain. But the most important thing is that I know who my mother is and .-"  
  
"Who's your mother?" interrupted Harry.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"What?! You're kidding, right? She can't be your mother, she's still a virgin."  
  
"How do you know that, Harry?"  
  
Harry's face became red. "Well, I don't know for sure, but I think she never had sex before."  
  
"She had too, otherwise it's impossible that she's pregnant."  
  
"That's true, but if Hermione is your mother, that means she had sex with.- "  
  
Harry's face coloured from deep red to very, very white within two seconds.  
  
"Oh, no!!! That means she had sex with your father."  
  
"Well, normally your mother and father have sex before you are born," said Isabel dryly. She knew perfectly well what Harry meant, but she tried to make little jokes to make the conversation less heavy.  
  
"Isabel, you know what I mean. She had sex with.- with.- Professor Snape" he gasped.  
  
"That's right. They made love to each other the night of the Yule Ball, you know, the night we stayed up all night, waiting for her to return. But they split up when it became known that Professor Snape is my father. She was already pregnant that moment."  
  
Harry had to sit down. This was all too much for him.  
  
Isabel went on: "A few hours ago, when we were doing our homework, Hermione came to me and said she wanted to talk about something. So we went to her room and she told me everything. She still didn't realised that it could me ME she was pregnant from."  
  
"But how did you find out?"  
  
"We went to Professor Dumbledore to tell him our suspicions, and he thought it would be better that Hermione talked with my father first. She went downstairs and half an hour later Professor Dumbledore came here to bring me to the hospital wing, so we could do another blood-test."  
  
It was very silent for a few moments. Harry had to settle down all this information.  
  
Finally he said: "When do you have to go, Isabel?"  
  
"I think tomorrow, Harry. I know you're very upset about this, so am I, but I realise Professor Dumbledore is right. He told me everybody in the future would be happy to see me, they don't even know where I am. I've been gone for over four months now."  
  
Harry nodded. He understood perfectly well that Isabel had to go, they had talked about this even before they got into their relationship, but now the moment of truth has come, he felt miserable."  
  
"You know that I really love you, don't you, Isabel?"  
  
"Yes, I know, Harry, and I love you too."  
  
"I know I am much older than you are in the future, You'll be a teenager and you would probably call me Uncle Harry".  
  
"I don't know, Harry. My memory still isn't very good. I really can't remember."  
  
"I promise you this, Isabel. I will wait for you. I hope you still love me in the future, but I know you can't make such a promise."  
  
"Oh Harry" said Isabel and they pulled their arms around each other and kissed tenderly. Their time together was now very precious and could not be wasted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a very short one, but I'm nearly out of plots. I think there will be two or three more chapters, but then it's FINITO !!! I wish you all a Happy Christmas and a very good beginning of 2003 !!! 


	17. Friday the 13th

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Friday the 13th  
  
Hermione and Severus were looking for Isabel and Harry.  
  
They found them in Severus' quarters, where they were kissing each other, their arms entangled.  
  
"Hello, I told you could use my quarters for TALKING to Harry, I can't remember I said something about KISSING" scowled Severus.  
  
Harry let immediately go of his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't meant to.-"  
  
"Please, Harry, can't you see he's only joking? Right, Severus?" said Hermione as she poked him between the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!!!, Yes, love, I was only joking. But we came here with a reason. Hermione, would you have the honour to tell our daughter and her.. Eh- boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course dear. Well, we came here to tell you that you could stay a little bit longer, Isabel, but only for a week. That's because of next Saturday."  
  
"What's so special at next Saturday?"  
  
Hermione looked at Severus. "Well, just after you'd left, Severus asked me to marry him, and of course I've said yes, so next Saturday is our wedding-day. We thought it would be really romantic to get married on Valentine's Day and Professor Dumbledore agreed when I asked him if you could stay to celebrate with us. After all, you're my best friend."  
  
"Wow, that's great news. Of course I want to stay; I'm fond of marriages, especially when it concern my parents. Can I be your bridesmaid, please?" Isabel asked and looked at Hermione with big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Of course you can, I was just going to ask you."  
  
Harry was just standing there, not saying a single word. It was a very strange idea that he was seeing the daughter of Hogwarts' Most Hated Professor, but knowing that Hermione was Isabel's mother and that she was going to marry Snape... It was all too much for him and he passed out.  
  
***  
  
Before it will be Saturday the 14th, there will be a day called Friday the 13th. And of course this was a terrible day for all of them.  
  
The day began with the arrival of the guests. Not only Hermione's parents would come and bring the whole family; also the whole Weasley-family was invited to participate in the festivities.  
  
Because they arrived almost at the same time, parents and family by Hogwarts Express, the Weasley's by floo; it was quite a commotion.  
  
Hermione's parents hadn't seen their future son-in-law before, so the first thing was to introduce him properly.  
  
"Mum, dad, I want you to meet Severus, Severus, these are my parents."  
  
At least it was one good thing that Hermione's parents were very broad- minded, so they didn't care that Severus was 20 years older then their daughter. In fact, it seemed that all the women in Hermione's family liked elder men, none of them were as the same age as their wives.  
  
But they did care that Hermione wasn't going to get married in a decent chapel in the Muggle-world and the list became longer and longer.  
  
Hermione sighed deep, she realised this wasn't a good moment to tell her parents she was pregnant. She decided to wait another month and tell her parents that it happened in their wedding-night.  
  
For another thing, Hermione's family wasn't used to Wizards, they didn't knew Hermione was a Witch at all. First they saw the whole Weasley-family appear out of the fireplace, and when they took notice of their surroundings, they saw many weird things they couldn't explain. Professor Dumbledore thought it was better to obliviate them after the wedding.  
  
All the guests were invited to eat dinner in the Great Hall. An extra table was placed for them, so they could all sit together. Harry wanted to sit with the Weasley-family, he thought Hermione's relatives were really strange, but Isabel insisted they would sit nearby Hermione's parents, so she could see how her grandfather and -mother were like.  
  
As they all ate their meals, Hermione stood up and took the word.  
  
"Ahem, I know it's not usual that the bride will speech, so I do it now instead of tomorrow. I want to thank you all that you're here with us to celebrate our wedding. It means a lot to us that.-"  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence as a wave of sickness came over her and she felt her stomach turn.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Severus as he saw her pale face.  
  
"Toilet, quick" she gasped and she put her hand to her mouth.  
  
Severus knew immediately what was going on, lifted her in his arms and ran as fast as he could out of the Hall.  
  
All the students and guest were looking after them, the students very surprised; after all they didn't have a clue what had happened.  
  
"Are you OK, my dear?" asked Severus and he glanced around the corner of the lavatory, where Hermione was sitting in front of the toilet, vomiting.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Severus. This hasn't happened for the last week. I think it's because I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. I hope everything will go as we planned."  
  
Severus put his arm around her. "Of course everything will go as planned. Don't worry about that, dear, everything will be just fine. Do you want to go back to the Hall or shall I bring you to your room?"  
  
"I think it's better that I go to my room. I think I will be sick again if only I smell the food."  
  
Severus helped Hermione standing up and he walked her to her room.  
  
"Try to sleep, Hermione, tomorrow will be a long day and it's better for you and the baby that you are fitted out well."  
  
Hermione nodded. Severus was right, she was very tired and she could use all the sleep she could get.  
  
Tomorrow was their big day and she had to be in a good condition. 


	18. The wedding

Isabel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
A/N: You might think you've read this chapter before, but I uploaded the story and made a new chapter 17. This chapter is a little different from the last one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The wedding  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining high in the blue sky and there were no clouds at all. They had not only chosen the most romantic day of the year to get married, but also a day with perfect weather.  
  
Because it was still very cold and Hermione always had dreams about a wedding in the open air, they had decided to use Severus' indoor garden; it would be the perfect place.  
  
As to meet the wish of Hermione's parents, there was built a little white chapel near the lake with almost 100 seats for their guests.  
  
"Hermione, can I come in?" asked Isabel from the other side of the door. She'd got dressed in the room Hermione's and she was very excited to see her friend.  
  
Hermione's mother opened the door. "Hello, Isabel. Of course you can come in. Hermione is in the bathroom, she's complaining all morning about a full bladder. I think that's one of the marks of a nervous bride."  
  
Isabel could stifle a giggle. If only she knew...  
  
"By the way, you look lovely, Isabel. Turn around, so I can see your whole dress. Marvellous. Oh, there you are, dear. Look at Isabel, isn't she pretty?"  
  
Hermione sighed deep. Her mother was even more nervous than she was. But she was right; Isabel looked amazing in her robes.  
  
"I came here to see if I could help you getting dressed."  
  
"Thanks. My mother already did my hair, so now I'm ready to pull on my dress."  
  
Hermione lifted her arms and the two women helped her pulling the dress over her head, carefully not to touch her hair.  
  
Because Hermione was Muggle-born, she had chosen for an off-white wedding- dress instead of robes. The dress was very simple with only the top made of lace and she wore a nice little coat made of fur, to complete it.  
  
"Perfect, sweetheart, you're looking adorable. I think Severus' jaw will drop when he sees you. He'll be speechless."  
  
"I really don't hope so, mother. He really has to say 'yes', otherwise we can't get married" said Hermione dryly.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean. But we've got to hurry, in about ten minutes Severus will be here."  
  
But Severus was already in the corridor, waiting for a sign to come in. He was a very nervous groom; he'd started biting his nails, after he'd noticed he was pulling the petals from the flowers from the bouquet.  
  
Isabel opened the door a little and peeked through the opening.  
  
"Are you ready, dad?" she whispered, not forgetting the presence of Hermione's mother.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"You look wonderful."  
  
"So do you, Isabel."  
  
"I'll ask if you can come in, right?"  
  
Isabel closed the door. A few seconds later she opened it again, this time a little wider, and invited him in.  
  
Severus stepped inside and both Isabel and Hermione's mother left the room. They knew Hermione and Severus needed some privacy now.  
  
As Hermione's mother had said, Severus was speechless.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Hermione, you look absolutely amazing."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Severus from top to toe.  
  
"Thanks, Sev, you look wonderful too."  
  
Instead of wairing his usual black, he wore dark-grey dressing-robes with a high collar and silver buttons. He'd tight up his hair in a ponytail and her looked gorgeous.  
  
Severus gave the bouquet to Hermione, as well as a little box.  
  
"This is for you, my love. Just open it now."  
  
Hermione did as he said and opened the little box. She gasped as she saw what it contained. Inside, on a bed of red velvet, was a golden bracelet.  
  
Severus took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Hermione's wrist. "This is a very special bracelet, Hermione. It's an old family-piece. My mother gave it to me when she died and she told me to give it to the woman I love. I never thought I would find some one who I wanted to wear this, but now I've got you."  
  
"Oh, Severus, that's so sweet, and it's beautiful. Thank you. I think it's awful that your parents died before they could see their son getting married, but I know that a part of them is still here and that they are very proud of their son."  
  
Severus' got tears in his eyes. She was right, his parents would be proud of him if they knew he would marry such a wonderful woman.  
  
They heard a knock on the door. "Sorry to disturb you, but it's really time to go now" Isabel called from the corridor.  
  
"We're ready" Hermione called back and she kissed Severus tenderly.  
  
Hermione's father had already joined his wife and Isabel on the corridor; he was the one who would bring Hermione to the altar. She was his only daughter and he'd insisted on that.  
  
Isabel was the one who joined Severus and the entire guest stood up from their seats as the four of them strode through the centre aisle.  
  
The band, hired by Dumbledore to play in the chapel and later at the party, played a song of a Muggle-singer named Billy Joel; 'She's got a way'.  
  
Severus stood there at the end of the aisle, waiting for Hermione, with tears in his eyes. He loved this woman so much; she made him so happy.  
  
When Hermione and her father were in front of Severus, her father let Hermione's arm go and nodded at Severus, as if he wanted to say 'You take care for her from now on'.  
  
The two lovers looked at each other as if they still couldn't believe this was going to happen to them.  
  
"Ahem." Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat; he wanted to begin the ceremony.  
  
"Severus Snape, do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all days of your life?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Hermione Granger, do you take Severus Snape to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all days of your life?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I now pronounce you man an wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride."  
  
But Severus had already taken his bride and kissed her on the mouth softly even before Professor Dumbledore had told him he could do so.  
  
"Always the same with that man" Professor Dumbledore muttered, but his eyes glistered at the sight of so much happiness.  
  
When the whole ceremony was over, the newly-weds left the chapel.  
  
Outside Hermione's cousins were throwing with rice.  
  
"What's this?!" Severus yelled as he got a fistful of rice right into his face.  
  
"It's a Muggle-tradition, dear, it embodies the healthiness and happiness they wish for us."  
  
"I hate those stupid Muggle-traditions"  
  
Their family, friends and the whole Hogwarts-staff gathered around them to congratulate, kiss and hug them.  
  
A photographer, a nice wizard, kept taking pictures all the time; he couldn't get enough of the happy couple.  
  
They spent a nice afternoon with their guests. After the feast everybody went to the Great Hall, the party would be held here because all of the students were invited too.  
  
Even Draco Malfoy, who was free from detention this evening, came over to congratulate them.  
  
It was a very pleasant evening, with lots of food and beverages, good music and a very nice atmosphere.  
  
Five minutes before 12 o 'clock Dumbledore gave a sign and all the students gathered around them. They all had their wands risen in he air and when they waved it, silver sparks shot in the air. The band played another Muggle-song, You've got a friend, and Severus took his young wife in his arms and they danced in the circle.  
  
At exactly midnight they left the party and went down to their rooms. The day before they had brought all Hermione's stuff to Severus' place. This was here new home; she would live here from now on.  
  
As it was also the tradition in the Wizard-world, Severus took Hermione in his arms and brought her over the threshold.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Snape" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione felt Goosebumps rise as Severus lay her softly down on the bed.  
  
She knew what was coming next and she'd looked forward to it all day. Her wedding-night would be just as perfect as the whole day had been.  
  
Severus lay himself down next to her and pulled an arm around her waist.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I still can't believe you're my wife. Our life will be perfect from now on."  
  
"I love you too, Severus, and you're right, our life will be perfect."  
  
They kissed each other tenderly and a night full of passion began. 


	19. Note from the author

Sorry for not updating so long, I know I promised to finish the story as soon as possible, but I'm still thinking about the last chapters; they have to be really good, but I'm running out of ideas.  
  
If you have any, please let me know. 


	20. Back to the future

Isabel  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
A/N: Finally a new chapter. I woke up this morning and I knew immediately what I had to write. I hope you find it worth waiting.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Back to the future  
  
The next day Hermione woke up from a soft noise she wasn't used to. She looked around her, slightly puzzled, before she remembered where she was. Immediately she knew what the soft noise was, it was Severus, who was snoring lightly.  
  
Hermione smiled and tried to turn around, but she found Severus' arm around her waist, blocking her from every move. She could nothing do but looking at him, he was so beautiful when he was asleep.  
  
His long black hair was slightly entangled and she saw something of a smile playing on his parted lips. She wondered why he smiled; maybe he had a nice dream. But then she remembered their wedding-night and she couldn't help smiling too.. Last night was even better then the night of the Yule Ball.  
  
But then she thought about Isabel. The smile on her lips faded and she felt how her throat went thick with tears. Isabel had to leave today. She wouldn't see her friend for about 7 months, and when she would see her again, she would be a baby. Their baby. Absentmindedly she touched her belly, which was already al little swollen. She knew her daughter would be a lovely person someday, and she also knew that she was lucky to have known Isabel already, even before she was born. But for now, she knew she would miss her best friend. Hermione sighed deep and lodged herself deeper in Severus' arms. He groaned a little and after a while he started to wake up too.  
  
"Good morning, love. Are you always awake this early?" he asked as he stretched out.  
  
"Well, you were snoring very loud, so I think I will from now on" she joked as she punched him between his ribs. A few moments later they had started a fight with their pillows and they didn't notice Albus' head popping out of the fire. He chuckled inwardly about the newlyweds and after a few moments he made his presence known by coughing loudly.  
  
Both Hermione and Severus stopped abruptly with their pillow-fight and looked at each other. Why would Albus be here?  
  
"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Snape. I hope you have had a nice and good sleep, and if not, it's your own fault" he said and winked at them.  
  
"Why are you here, Albus? Is there something wrong?" Severus asked the older man.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. But your guests are already in the Great Hall waiting for you. They wouldn't begin to eat before you've arrived, but some of them are starving. It almost noon already."  
  
"Really? Have we slept THAT long? We're coming right along, Albus. We've only got to get dressed, we will be there within fifteen minutes."  
  
"I think your guests can live with that, Severus. See you later" Albus said and with a loud  
  
-pop- he disappeared.  
  
Both Severus and Hermione dressed very quickly and ten minutes later they left their rooms and made their way to the Great Hall to eat their meal with the guests before they would go home.  
  
Once they entered the room some of their guests let out a sigh, relieved that they could still their hunger now the newly-weds had joined them. Hermione and Severus seated themselves next to her parents, Isabel, Harry and Ron. They were chatting about last-night events, it appeared that both Ron and Harry had more then enough from the punch and both of them had to be levitated to their dormitory by Isabel.  
  
A few moments later their plates filled magically with food and they began to eat. After a while, Severus looked up and asked if Isabel could pass him some of the bread.  
  
"Here you are, dad" said Isabel as she gave him what he'd asked for.  
  
All the people at their table held their breath after Isabel's words. Hermione's mother looked as if she could faint any moment and Hermione's father had a very angry look on his face when he turned towards Severus.  
  
"You have a daughter?" he bellowed at Severus, spitting some contents of his meal into Severus' direction.  
  
Severus wiped off his pale face with his napkin and scowled at Isabel, whom had her mouth covered with one hand from shock.  
  
"Eh. , well, eh.. I. eh" stammered Severus, who couldn't come up with a decent lie. He had to lie, he couldn't tell the truth, they would be more angry if they knew they had sex together before they were married. Hermione had told him once that her parents were very strict in those things and that they had to pretend their wedding-night would be the first night together.  
  
"Maybe I can explain.." tried Isabel but stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Severus' angry face.  
  
"You just hold your tongue, girl, you've explained enough already" he yelled at Isabel. She mouthed a "yes, father" and shrunk in her chair, pretending as if she wasn't there. Harry patted her arm, trying to comfort her.  
  
Hermione decided it was time to tell her parents the truth. But there was only one big trouble. Though her parents were not the kind of Muggles who would think Magic was nonsense, she knew it would take her a hard time to explain her parents what had happened.  
  
"Mum, dad, can we please talk to you in private?" she asked and stood up from the table. Her parents, Severus and Isabel followed Hermione to the private chambers, which they had left only half an hour ago.  
  
"Please sit down. We have to tell you something about this situation. Maybe it's very difficult to understand, but I shall try to make things as clear as possible."  
  
Hermione sighed deep and started to tell her parents about all the things that had happened. How Isabel had arrived from the future, without knowing anything else then her own name. How she had fallen in love with Severus and about their ..eh.. meeting in Severus' garden after the dance. She told them about the snowball-fight and how Isabel got a piece of her memory back, her break-up with Severus when he realised he gad a daughter of the same age as his lover. She even told them about her desperate feelings when she realised she was pregnant and her happiness when Severus told her he loved her.  
  
"Maybe it's all a little confusing, but Isabel is our daughter, your granddaughter, from the future and she will be born in about six months" Hermione finished.  
  
Her parents looked at her, dumbstruck. Her father was the first one who got his voice back. "So. you're saying you're pregnant right now. So you were even pregnant before you got married," he said.  
  
"Yes, daddy" said Hermione timidly. "I know you always told me it's only decent to lose my virginity on my wedding-night, but it felt so right then, it still does, though" she added hastily.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad, it's just not what we've been expecting from you."  
  
"Come on, John. Our little girl is an adult now. She can do with her life what she wants and she doesn't have to tell us everything. So, when are you expecting, dear? Oh, heavens, we're going to be a grandma and a grandpa" Hermione's mother sighed, but Hermione could tell she was very happy for them.  
  
"I will be born at the 23rd of August" Isabel said and both Hermione's parents began to laugh.  
  
"This is really weird, I never heard about anyone who met their grandchild and talked to her even before she is born" giggled Hermione's mother and she put her arm around Isabel. "But I can say we will get a very beautiful granddaughter, John" she added and kissed Isabel on her cheek.  
  
Isabel put her arms around her grandmother's shoulders. "And I think you will be great grand-parents, I think I would love to stay with you in the future."  
  
They all laughed and talked about the pregnancy, but after a while Isabel started to shift in her chair.  
  
"Will you please excuse me? This afternoon Professor Dumbledore is trying to get me back to the future. I only have a few more hours to spend with Harry and ..-"  
  
Hermione put op her hand to interrupt Isabel. "Go on, Isabel. Enjoy yourself with Harry and I'll see you in a couple of hours, O.K?"  
  
Isabel nodded, hugged her grandparents farewell and left the room.  
  
Hermione's parents stood up as well, they had to catch the train from 2 o'clock and they really had to leave, otherwise they would be too late.  
  
All their friends and family who would leave were gathered in the Entrance Hall. Severus and Hermione shook hands, kissed cheeks and said farewells to them before they left the castle by floo or by carriage, which would bring them to the train.  
  
Once they were alone, Severus got Hermione's hand and they both walked to their garden, which was already brought back in his usual state. They saw Isabel and Harry sitting at the trunk of a tree and they both looked very sad.  
  
"I think it is time to see Professor Dumbledore so he can take you back, Isabel."  
  
Isabel nodded and stood up. Harry followed and the four of them walked out of the garden and straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ron, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were already waiting for them. They had all became very fond of Isabel and they all wanted to say goodbye.  
  
"Well, this is it, I guess. I really loved being here and I'm really looking forward to the rest of my life."  
  
Isabel hugged everybody with tears in her eyes. "I will wait for you" Harry whispered in her ear as she embraced him. She nodded and Harry held her as if he would never let her go.  
  
Isabel stepped back and nodded to Professor Dumbledore, letting him know she was ready.  
  
Professor Dumbledore took the timeturner from his desk, adjusted the right time and hung the chain round Isabel's neck. He flicked three times with his wand, muttering a spell and -WHOOSH- Isabel was gone, leaving only some pink fog behind.  
  
They all sighed deep and nobody knew what to say. Harry sobbed silently and Ron put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
Hermione and Severus left Professor Dumbledore's office and went to their own chambers. They sat at the comfortable couch together and Severus was rubbing Hermione's belly.  
  
"In a few months we will have a wonderful daughter, one that I will treasure my whole life. We are very lucky knowing her already, Hermione" Severus said.  
  
"You're right, dear, but I miss her already."  
  
"Can you imagine how we feel in about eighteen years when we will lose our daughter for a few months when she will go back to the past?"  
  
"Yes, but I think we wouldn't have to worry that much. We now know where she will be." 


	21. and they lived happily ever after

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 20  
  
. and they lived happily ever after  
  
-WHOOSH- a pink fog appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office, where at that current moment Professor Hermione Snape-Granger, Professor Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore himself were anxiously waiting for the girl they had to miss for several months.  
  
As the pink fog disappeared, they saw Isabel standing in the middle of the room, coughing loudly and struggling to keep standing. Her legs felt as if they were made of jelly, and just before she fell down, two men hurried forwards to catch her.  
  
Isabel didn't know whom to cling to, but she saw her father scowling at Harry, who took immediately a step backwards.  
  
"Isabel, my dear, are you alright?" she heard Hermione's voice and she turned her head slightly to look at her mother. She smiled at her mother and said: "Hello, mum, I'm alright, thanks. You took good care of me in the past."  
  
"We knew we hadn't to worry, but we also know you get yourself in all kinds of trouble, so, yes, we were a little anxious."  
  
Isabel tried to stand on her feet by herself and turned to her father.  
  
"Hi, dad, you still look very much the same. I noticed you still aren't very fond of Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed a little when Isabel mentioned him. He was now 36 years old, but he still had that boyish look from the younger Harry, whom she had left behind only several minutes ago.  
  
Isabel hugged her mother, father, Harry and Professor Dumbledore. "Where's little Emily?" she asked her father.  
  
"She's asleep now, but I think she will be awake after your visit at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will examine you, though I think you haven't suffered anything from your journey" Severus told his daughter. He was very happy to see her, have her back in the future again, though he realised that from this moment he might have to share her attention with Harry. He watched his daughter as she left the room to go to the wing and he sighed deep.  
  
***  
  
Harry tried do hide his nervousness, but did a great job failing. He felt the lump in his throat, his hands were all sweaty and he suspected that when he would talk his voice would crack.  
  
As he had promised to Isabel, he had waited for her. After she had left them, he'd graduated and started his career as an Auror. Many years had passed and he saw her grow from a tiny baby to a little girl and a beautiful teenager. He'd never allowed her to call him Uncle Harry, just Harry.  
  
Last summer she had asked him some advice. She was in love with a boy called Kevin and she didn't know what to do to get his attention. It was very hard to give her that advice, he'd wanted to say had Kevin wasn't worth her and that only he, Harry Potter, could make her happy, but at that moment it wasn't an option.  
  
Now that she was back, he really hoped that she still liked him. Otherwise, he would leave the castle and go straight to the other end of the world where he could suffer in silent from the loss. Well, maybe THAT was a little dramatic, but he knew he couldn't bear to see her with another guy.  
  
He heard a voice behind him, calling him from great distance. He turned around and saw Isabel running towards him, waving her hand frantically. When she was close to him she stretched her arms as if to embrace him, and he let it all happen and pulled her in his arms.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Isabel" Harry said and held her as if he would never let her go.  
  
Isabel giggled and said: "My, have you grown. I seems like yesterday you were just eighteen. Oh, I forgot, it WAS yesterday."  
  
Both of them laughed at her joke and the tension was gone.  
  
"Shall we have a seat over there?" said Harry and he pointed at a blanket at the trunk of a tree. It was the same tree as were they had shared their last moment together, for Harry eighteen years ago, for Isabel only yesterday.  
  
Isabel got tears in her eyes. "You remembered."  
  
"Of course I did. I remember everything. I'm well aware that I'm 18 years your senior right now, but my feelings toward you haven't changed. It was very difficult to see you grow up and fall in love with that Kevin guy."  
  
He almost looked green from jealousy and Isabel had to laugh.  
  
"That was just a little crush. I'm really over him, you know. I think I prefer a man instead," she said as she leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Their lips met and the both of them enjoyed kissing for a while.  
  
"Do you think that they will allow us to have a relationship?" Isabel asked Harry. With 'they' she referred not only to her parents, but also the rest of the Wizarding world.  
  
"I think your parents know exactly what we feel, Isabel. Don't forget your mother was your age when she fell in love with your dad."  
  
Isabel giggled. "How could I forget. I was there, remember?"  
  
Harry continued: "But I think we should wait a few more months if we want to deepen our relationship. Once you've finished this final year at Hogwarts, we can do whatever we like. And really, love, I don't care what other people will think about our relationship. Do you care?"  
  
"Oh no, of course I don't. You of all people should know that."  
  
Harry kissed Isabel again. He held her very tightly in his arms as he whispered in her ear: "I'm already planning my proposal. It's got to be perfect."  
  
Isabel felt goosebumps rise at this thought, but only from the happiness she felt. She looked up in the direction of the castle and saw her parents walking towards them. They had a little girl walking in the middle of them. Isabel stood up and offered Harry her hand as she pulled him up.  
  
"By the look on your faces I can tell you that you are a very happy couple" Hermione said as they were near them.  
  
"You know I always wanted you to be happy, Harry. I know that those 18 years you were as good as separated from Isabel's love were very difficult, and I want you to know that I'm very proud that you waited long enough to make our girl happy. And now you can give him the "don't-hurt-my-daughter-or-I-will-hurt-you"- speech, Severus.  
  
Severus glared at his wife. Over the years he and Harry had gotten on quite sympathetic foot with each other and he knew Harry would move heaven and earth for his daughter if she wanted him too. But when he saw the big smile on his wife's face he knew that she was only joking and they all laughed heartily.  
  
"Isabel, can I be your bridesmaid if you and Harry are going to get married?" her little sister asked.  
  
"Of course you can, Emily. I really need you as my bridesmaid, who else would help me with everything?"  
  
Little Emily's face went a little pinker at those words and she looked lovingly at her bigger sister. But then she thought about something and the smile on her face disappeared.  
  
"Are you going to live with Harry in Hogsmeade now?" she asked with a tiny voice. "I really want you to stay, Isabel. Can't Harry come to leave here with us?"  
  
"I have to finish school first, Emily, and I really don't know where we are going to live after our marriage. But don't worry, I'm always around for my little sister. And you know, you can stay overnight if you want to."  
  
"I guess our Isabel has it all figured out yet, Harry. Do you really know for sure that you want her to be your wife? She can be very bossy, you know, just like her mother."  
  
Hermione pinched him between the ribs. "I know you like being bossed around, Severus. Let's get inside, it's dinnertime and I'm really hungry. This was a day full of surprises, so Professor Dumbledore asked the elves to prepare a surprise-dinner."  
  
They all went inside the castle. Emily in the front, skipping happily. After her Isabel and Harry, holding hands and last but not least Hermione and Severus.  
  
Hermione sighed: " I hope our youngest daughter will become as happy as our eldest. Then I know I haven't failed as their mother."  
  
"You are a perfect mother, Hermione, don't forget that."  
  
A/N: I really hope this chapter wasn't too juicy and fluffy. If you think so, please review and tell me so I can change it a bit. If you like it, please review and I know I did a good job !!! 


	22. AN

A/N: I'm almost finished with my story, but I like to add one more chapter to end it really good.  
  
Please, if you have any good ideas for a spectaculair ending for my story, please let me know so I might use it for the last chapter. For I can tell you, I'm really out of ideas.  
  
So, let me know and I will soon update the last chapters.  
  
I also wanted to thank all of you, readers and reviewers, for your interest in my story. I really liked your comments (even though some of them weren't very nice, but I forgot them as soon as I got a nice review) and it really gave me energy to keep writing.  
  
Soon I will start writing another story but I don't know when I will put it at ff.net. I hope you will like this story the same as Isabel.  
  
Bye, bye, 


	23. Epilogue

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, the whole plot and nothing but the plot  
  
***  
  
Chapter 21  
  
. Epilogue  
  
A few months later Isabel was preparing herself for another wedding. The only difference was that she was the bride now and the groom pacing the hall nervously was Harry. Hermione was fixing little Emily's hair, she was her sisters bridesmaid and she was still totally flabbergasted that Uncle Harry would marry her big sister and that she could call him just Harry and that she could stay with them in their house in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Mummy, I forgot to take Sally with me" she told her mother. Sally was her dearest doll and she had promised to take her to Isabel's and Harry's wedding.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, but we only have ten minutes left before we have to go to the garden. You should've taken her this morning. It's too late now."  
  
Hermione saw big tears welling up in her youngest daughter's eyes and she knew immediately that she had to give in. Sally was everything to Emily and she would be sad the whole day if her dearest doll wasn't with her.  
  
"O.K, dear, but please hurry up. You can collect Sally, but you have to come back as soon as possible. Shall I ask daddy to come with you?"  
  
Emily shook her head. She felt like she was a big girl, to be trusted to walk alone to the dungeons and back. "I'll be back in a minute" she called as she ran out of the room, banging the door shut.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and Emily still wasn't back from the dungeons. Severus was already present in the room, it was his fathers duty to bring Isabel down the isle to Harry. He was pacing the room nervously and glanced every few seconds at his pocket-watch.  
  
"I'm going down the dungeons, maybe she can't find Sally" he said, but he sounded as if he thought much worse had happened.  
  
At that very moment they heard Emily's voice in the hall, chatting happily. "I think she found Sally, Severus" Hermione said lightly, but she was very relieved to hear her youngest daughter's voice.  
  
"... and today my sister is going to get married to Uncle Harry, uh. I mean just Harry. He's not really out uncle, you know."  
  
Severus opened the door to let Emily in, but his jaw fell open when he saw that Emily wasn't bringing only Sally. She brought a very nice looking girl with her, with long dark red hair and green eyes. "Mummy, daddy, this is Nathaly. I met her in the hallway when I was going to the dungeons. I've never seen her before, but she says she's a student here at Hogwarts. Very odd, isn't it? And look, I found a very beautiful necklace in the hallway either."  
  
Hermione and Severus paled immediately as they recognised the chain around Emily's neck as a time-turner.  
  
"O no, not again" sighed Severus as he looked at Nathaly, who was grinning positively. "Hello grandpa. I thought it would be nice to have a look at my parents wedding".  
  
THE END  
  
I really hope you liked reading my story as much as I liked writing it. The end of the story wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it was the best I could do at this moment, as I wanted to finish my story. Thank you very much for all the reviews I got and I hope that when I decide to write another story, you will all read it. 


End file.
